What Happens on Headquarters
by C.C.writerXD
Summary: C.C. is always pickin on Lelouch, but has she gone too far this time?  The constant bickering continues in the strangest ways, and you'll know what I mean once you read! By:C.C.
1. Chapter 1

What happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*This idea came to me from something I was doing with my friend that we'll call Lulu on here. She's also big on CG, and was actually the one who got me into it, so I feel that she deserves some credit for this as well.*

Chapter One: The Lancelot.

"Lelouch, I had a thought, and I wanted to know what you thought about it. What do you think of the Shinkiro pink?" asked C.C. "I was also thinking of the Guren in Blue."

Lelouch was sitting in his room at the Black Knight HQ, already irritated at Tamaki for going out and getting drunk last night, but that was normal, so he was almost always irritated about that, but this was far worse then any thought she'd ever had.

Lelouch took off his mask, since no one was around, and looked her in the eye with a look that was frustrated with her question. "No," he said strongly. "You knew the answer to that before you even asked me."

"So? It's a good idea. The Knightmares need to be redecorated, and that was merely an idea."

"We don't need decorated Knightmares in a war. It might just get destroyed. We don't go on the battlefield to say 'hey, look at my pretty Knightmare'. No, we go on there to win."

C.C. picked up a slice of pizza, took a bite, then started talking. "I don't see why we can't do both."

Lelouch began to rub his forehead due to the headache he was getting from C.C. "Because," he started, "if we do that, it would merely become a distraction to everyone out there, and not just to the Black Knights, and the battle will be in a state of chaos rather then going as planned."

"It's a Knightmare; I don't see why they should care."

"Then why do you care?"

"I'm getting board of seeing the same ones looking exactly the same. So, what do you think?"

Lelouch sighed, knowing that she knew the answer. "No," he said again.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, because I've already started," said C.C.

"What?" said Lelouch, looking at her in that scared manner.

"Well, I talked to Tamaki about it, and he loved the idea, so he said that he would try to get some others to help out, and they would paint it. I think that they've already started."

Lelouch was furious at this news. "You started painting before you consulted me?"

"Yes, I did, and you're gonna thank me some day."

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Lelouch, let me in! I need your help! It's Tamaki!" yelled Kallen, one of the only ones who knew Lelouch's secret about being Zero.

"Come on in," said Lelouch.

"I can't! It's locked!" she said, jiggling the handle.

"Just say it through the door," said C.C.

"I can't! Why don't you get off your lazy butt and open the freaking door, you pizza loving Witch!"

"Kallen, there's no reason to get so angry," said Lelouch, getting up to answer the door. He slipped on his mask, just in case someone was nearby and saw his face. He didn't wanna have to use Geass to make them forget because of one, stupid mistake.

He opened the door, and Kallen ran in without a second thought. Lelouch closed the door behind him, and went back to his armchair next to C.C. on the couch.

"Now," said C.C., "what is it that was so important that you needed to tell us?"

"Tamaki's looking for me, and he said that he was gonna paint the Guren blue, BLUE! That's against my color!"

Lelouch looked over at C.C. from under his mask, and like some sort of psychic connection, she knew it.

"Don't be looking at me like that," she said.

Lelouch took a deep breath out of irritability before speaking. "Where's he right now?"

"Looking for me, which is why I was in such a rush to get in. I didn't know how far behind me he was, and I didn't want him following me in here."

Lelouch once again looked at C.C. under his mask, taking deep breaths to try and restrain himself from strangling her half to death (well, he couldn't fully kill her, because she was an immortal).

"Hey, ZERO! It's me, your buddy, Tamaki! Could you let a poor guy in, please? I have news!" said Tamaki. Ugh, he was drunk. They could all tell by the sound in his voice and the way he talked.

No wonder C.C. got Tamaki to work on the Shinkiro, he's drunk, thought Lelouch.

"Come on, man! I wanna show you my masterpiece, the pink Shinkiro!" said Tamaki through the door. Lelouch was furious to hear that it had already been painted, and looked over at C.C., fury in his eyes and expression underneath his mask.

"C.C.!" he said, now believing that her purpose in life was to make him miserable.

C.C. did nothing but have the same, expressionless look on her face that she was so widely known for among the Black Knights.

"What?" said Kallen. "The Shinkiro's pink?" said Kallen, surprised.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" said Tamaki, outside the door.

Lelouch began taking deep breaths once again to try and keep himself calm, but it didn't really work. He was doing it so much now that Kallen began to think that there was something wrong with him.

"Zero, are you ok?" she asked, turning and looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I think. I'm just trying not to get too angry at all of this," he said, looking at C.C. under the mask again.

He then got up and went over to the door. "Let us go and look at my new Knightmare," he said, leading the way to the room where the Knightmares are held.

They all started to go over there, but when he looked inside, he saw the Shinkiro, and it wasn't pink. It was normal as it had always been.

"Why isn't it pink?" asked Kallen as they went in. C.C. turned and looked back at Tamaki.

"You idiot! You painted the wrong one!" said C.C., and then, everyone knew what she meant. They looked a couple down, and they saw the stolen Lancelot that they took in battle was pink in the places that use to be white.

Kallen's whole face lit up with a smile, then she started to laugh, and then tears were coming out of her eyes, and the same thing happened to Lelouch under his mask, and he was soon rolling on the floor with Kallen in laughter at the sight of the once feared Lancelot and it's new paint job. C.C. stood there, irritable, since her plan had failed due to a drunk that couldn't tell the Knightmares apart.

"Oh, you mean, that's not the Shinkiro?" said Tamaki with a dumb look on his face.

"No, Tamaki, that's the stolen Lancelot," said C.C., now rubbing her head from irritability.

Lelouch, on the other hand, was enjoying the laugh that Tamaki had given him, and was, for once, thankful that he'd been a drunk. He hadn't had a laugh like that in a long time.

*Should I continue? Please review and let me know! I won't continue this until I get some reviews.*

(Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me.)


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thank you for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!*

Chapter two: Suzaku.

As Lelouch was still rolling on the floor, laughing, he managed to hear his phone ring. He sat up on the ground, and picked it up, putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said, crying from all of the laughter.

"Lelouch, just give it back." It was Suzaku.

Lelouch got up and started to talk. "Give what back?" he asked him.

"You know very well what I mean, Lelouch! Just give it back!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, twirling the keys to the Lancelot on his finger. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Lelouch, don't give me that! Hu. What did you do to it?"

"To what? Suzaku, you're really not making any sense," he said, still twirling the keys around his finger. He had that devious smile on his face underneath the mask, and was in a much better mood then earlier.

"Fine, if you're gonna be that way, I'll stop by your headquarters today and see for myself. You have until five tonight to get it back in order. I'll be coming alone."

Kallen had now stopped laughing, but it had nothing to do with what Suzaku was saying because she couldn't hear what he had to say.

Suzaku hung up with those final words.

"Who was that?" asked Kallen.

"Suzaku called and wants the Lancelot back, but I doubt he'll still want it after this," he said, looking up at the pink Lancelot.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked C.C.

"Where's Rokshata?" he asked.

"I think she's talking to Ohgi. Why?" answered Kallen.

It was then that the two of them walked in talking. Ohgi looked up to see Zero, and he wondered what was up.

"Rokshata, just the person I was looking for. I need you to take the Lancelot apart," said Lelouch.

"What?" said Kallen. "Why would you do that?"

"That laugh made me in the mood. I'm just pulling Suzaku's leg. It's a prank, really."

"So, let me get this straight," said C.C. "You're going to give Suzaku not only a pink Lancelot, but you're going to have it taken apart just for the laugh? Well, you're certainly turning more and more like me every day."

"That's not something I'm proud of, but I'll take it for now," said Lelouch.

"So," said Rokshata, "when would you like is taken apart?"

"It has to be done before four thirty. During the last thirty minutes, we'll be getting ready for a show."

"And what's the main event?" asked Ohgi.

"Suzaku and his misery."

So, for the next few hours, all of the Knightmare pilots were taking Knightmares out into the court yard so that they would have room for the disassembled Lancelot. Once the room was cleared, Rokshata did her work, and Zero and the others got out some lawn chairs to sit in straight in a row to sit and watch the show.

"Kallen, is the popcorn ready yet?" yelled Lelouch from the Knightmare room, still wearing his Zero mask for the other Black Knights.

"Give it another thirty seconds!" she yelled from the microwave in the kitchen, which was the next room over. She was making a bag of popcorn for Lelouch, Tamaki, herself, and Ohgi. Rokshata was on a strict diet at the time, and C.C. just didn't want any. Maybe she was full(doubt it) on pizza.

Then, they heard a knock on the door. They all froze at the sound.

"Oh, don't be going all in a panic," said C.C. "It's just my pizza, finally arriving."

No wonder she didn't want any popcorn, that pizza-holic.

Lelouch rolled his eyes under the mask, and once again, she wondered how she knew.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me; if you can get popcorn, then I can have pizza."

"Popcorn doesn't cost money, and I bet you were using my credit card again, weren't you?" said Lelouch.

"Of course; and I know where you keep them all, too. They're in your underwear drawer. I never knew that you had boxers with-"

"SHHHHHHH!" said Lelouch, silencing her before she gave anything away. "You really need to learn how to control that mouth of yours!"

"I have no control, as you've seen over the years." She was right, of course, but he wished that she'd at least have some self control!

The Lancelot didn't take long for Rokshata to disassemble. Soon, there were cardboard boxes with the pink Lancelot all over the place.

Kallen came out with all of the popcorn, and everyone was already sitting down. She gave a bag to everyone but Rokshata and C.C., who was nonchalantly ate her popcorn with the same board, expressionless look on her face.

Then, they heard a knock on the door, so they turned out the lights, and waited for him to come in to the dark room, Lelouch snickering and trying hard to hold back a good laugh behind the mask.

To be continued….

*Did you like it (even though it was a cliffhanger? Please write a review to let me know what you thought!*

(Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass)


	3. Chapter 3

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thank you for all of your reviews! That's what motivates me to write, so please review this chapter also!*

Chapter 3: What the Heck Did You do?

Everyone was sitting in the dark room, waiting for Suzaku to come inside. He knocked over and over again, but no one would answer.

As C.C. ate her pizza and Lelouch started eating his popcorn (which got his gloves covered in butter, so he decided to take them off), some light came in, and they could see a figure coming into the room. It wasn't the pizza man, but the one that they'd all been waiting for; Suzaku Kururugi.

He came into the dark room, wondering why the hack it was dark in the first place, and then shut the door to blindly look for a light switch.

Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh, especially Lelouch, who had his mask off in the dark for his popcorn.

"Kallen? C.C.? Zero? I know that you're in here somewhere," he said, still feeling along the side of the walls for the light switch.

After a while, he could feel it, then switched it on to find that it only turned the air conditioning unit on and off, then found the right one.

"Who uses a switch on the wall like this to turn on the air conditioning?" Suzaku muttered to himself, turning on the light to find boxes scattered all over the floor with something metal and pink inside, and right in front of them, turned around in their chairs, were Zero and the other Black Knights, looking right at him.

"Zero, where are all of the Knightmares?" he asked, walking over towards them.

"You mean you didn't see them in the court yard?" answered Lelouch, who put his mask back on before the lights turned back on.

"I came in the back way. I didn't see them. Where is it? I know you have it."

"Oh, and what makes you assume that?"

"One is because you have the key around your neck."

Lelouch looked down at his neck, completely forgetting about the key that he was wearing.

"So, where is it?" asked Suzaku.

"Look around, Suzaku. What do you see?" asked Lelouch.

"I see boxes with Knightmare parts in there, but what does that have to do anything? Isn't it just a new Knightmare for Kallen?" he said, snickering because he knew that Kallen hated pink.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," she said, smiling from the laugh she was holding back. She just couldn't wait until he found out the truth.

"Look inside," said C.C.

Suzaku was puzzled, but he went over to one of the scattered boxes to look inside.

"Look familiar?" asked Kallen as Ohgi and Tamaki were already on the floor, laughing so hard they couldn't stand it, but Suzaku just looked at them as if they were crazy, and moved on.

He looked inside, and saw the pink head of his beloved Lancelot in the giant box. He now knew what was going on. His whole face flushed red, and he grew so mad that he didn't know what to do with himself.

"ZERO! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO? WHY IS THE LANCELOT PINK?" he said, almost as angry as he was when he saw Euphy shot dead.

They all couldn't help themselves, and they were all laughing so hard that they were all on the floor, crying as Suzaku was throwing a tantrum. C.C. was the only one in her chair, smiling.

To be continued…

*Did you like it? Please review!*

(Disclaimed)


	4. Chapter 4

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Once again, thank you for all of your reviews! They're very much appreciated! Oh, and I've been getting some people say that I should put Lloyd in there, and I'm not sure what chapter it'll be(probably the next one), but he'll come in here, and I'll put his reaction to all of this mess.*

Chapter 4: They're gonna freak!

Everyone was still on the floor, laughing, and Suzaku was still throwing a tantrum.

"How the heck am I suppose to get it back to the ASEEC?" he yelled.

C.C., being the only one capable of speaking at the moment, answered him with a question. "How did you get here?"

"I came on a private plane, courtesy of Prince Shnizel. I was just gonna load it back up on there, but, what will Lloyd say? And, Miss Cecile? Oh, man, they're gonna freak!"

His face looked like a plump, ripe tomato that's been sitting in the sun for too long, and his ears were smaller versions of his head.

C.C., still the calmest one there, put down her pizza, and stood up. "Calm down, Suzaku Kururugi. This isn't how a Knight of Britannia should act, now, is it? I'll help you load all of this onto the plane, and besides, I need to speak with you."

His face was still red, but at those words, it suddenly became less red, like a sunburn red. He tried to calm himself, and nodded his head, accepting her offer. "Why are you helping me, anyways?"

"The reason your Lancelot is pink is because my plan backfired. It wasn't suppose to be the Lancelot that turned pink."

His face was turning less and less red at those words. C.C. was calming him down, and apparently, she was the only one that could do that at the moment, because Lelouch, Kallen, and the others were just now starting to get off of the floor.

"Man, that was good! You sure know how to make a guy laugh, Zero!" said Tamaki, wiping tears from his face.

"Whoa, I hadn't laughed like I had today in a long time! That look on his face was priceless!" said Kallen.

As they all started to sit up, they realized that C.C. and Suzaku were loading the boxes onto the plane.

"C.C., you're helping him?" said Kallen, surprised. In fact, they all were. For once, she was getting off her lazy butt to do something for a change, and the one time she does, it's to help the enemy of the Black Knights. How ironic.

"He needs the help," she said, smiling deviously. Lelouch was wondering what she was smiling about, and started to become suspicious. This wasn't like her at all, and it was scaring him. She never did anything but antagonize him, eat pizza(notice how I didn't just say eat) and sleep, so he new that something was up.

"C.C., that's all of it," said Suzaku. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm just wondering what Lloyd's reaction's gonna be," said Rokshata, snickering under her breath.

"They're probably gonna give me a rough time about it," said Suzaku. "I'll just blame you."

"Didn't you always, even back then?" said Lelouch.

The Black Knight's were surprised at those words. They had no idea what the relationship between the two have been all of this time.

"Yes, and I'll be sure to do it again."

Then, he left, leaving the Black Knight Headquarters.

Kallen and Tamaki put up the chairs, and C.C. took her pizza back into Lelouch's room.

"I'll be sure to tell the Black Knights that it's you," said C.C. out of nowhere as Lelouch took off his mask, thinking over what had just happened.

"Tell them what?" asked Lelouch, sipping a soda that he got out of the cooler.

C.C. left the room, then came back with something that left Lelouch speechless, dumbfounded, and somewhat scared, wondering what she was gonna do.

To be continued…..

*I know this one's short, but I'll update as soon as possible, promise. It's also not as funny as the other chapters, but I had to give you this information in order for you to get what happens next. Did you like it? Please review!*


	5. Chapter 5

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*This is the chapter where Lloyd comes in, just to let you know!*

Chapter 5: The Cry Baby

Suzaku took the plane ride back to the ASEEC and remembered what had happened at the Black Knight HQ, and tried to think about how he was gonna break it to him. They didn't even know that he'd gone, and were probably wondering where he was.

The plane landed, and he had people carry the boxes into the main room for the ASEEC. He went into Lloyd's office to see Cecile and Lloyd on the computer, looking at some sort of website.

"Oh, now put that on it!" said Cecile, Lloyd the one in charge of the computer.

Suzaku couldn't see the screen because their heads were in the way, but he nudged over to check it out anyways.

"What's this?" he asked, trying to take a look, but failed.

They quickly turned their heads around to see him standing right over their backs, and tried to hide the computer screen from him.

"Oh, Suzaku!" said Lloyd, panicked. He just had a voice that you couldn't miss-Suzaku knew it from anywhere. You can't really describe it. You'd just have to hear it to understand.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Cecile, sweat starting to drip from her brow. He couldn't tell if it was from the heat in the room (it was rather warm in there), or if it was from her being nervous. For all he knew, it could be from both, but right now, he didn't really care. He'd completely forgotten about the Lancelot, and was now focused on the computer screen and what they were hiding from him. Really, he could keep a secret.

"Oh, well, if it's nothing, then I guess you wouldn't mind me taking a look, then, would you?" said Suzaku, putting his hands between then and pushing them apart.

The screen had a picture of him, and all around were different clothes and accessories that you could out on him, and what they'd done was put a ballerina dress on him, holding a wand and wearing a tiara. He was smiling a sweet, innocent smile that he would've smiled as a child, and it made him look younger.

He began to blush at the sight on the screen, and Cecile and Lloyd were looking embarrassed, and scared. They knew that they were in trouble. Even though they were ranked higher over him, they knew that when it came to things like this, they were just a bunch of friends messing with each other.

"Seriously, the ballerina? The tiara? What do you think I am, a little girl?" he asked them, but under his breath, he muttered to himself, "I'm not Lelouch." Of course, they didn't know who Lelouch was, so he didn't say it aloud.

"It's not our fault; we were just experimenting! Lloyd found it on our website. Someone who has access to the ASEEC did it, but it wasn't us, we swear! We heard about it from some of the other people that work here!" said Cecile.

"Well, as stupid as this is, I have news that is even worse then this, which is why I'm not making a big deal about it, as long as you don't submit that. Just keep it to yourself."

"Alright," she said.

"So, what's the news? It couldn't be that bad," said Lloyd, totally not expecting what was gonna happen next.

"Oh, you see, I went over to the Black Knight Headquarters, and, well, things got carried away."

"What?" he asked, growing more and more curious.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put it. I went there to get the Lancelot."

"Did you get it?"

"Well, yes, but the condition it's in, well, promise you won't get mad."

"What did SHE do to it? I know who did it, Rakshata! What did she do?" he demanded, mad already, and he didn't even know what happened to it.

"Well, it wasn't really Rakshata. It was Zero and C.C. It's a whole big mess, and I'm not gonna try and tell you the whole story, and I'm not gonna try and tell you what happened either. I'm just gonna show you."

Cecile and Lloyd looked at each other, then followed him out of the room, and when they saw boxes full of something pink, they were confused.

"Suzaku, what's all of this?" asked Lloyd.

"Well, it's the Lancelot."

They both gasped, then Lloyd ran over to one of the boxes to look inside. He dropped to his knees, and started to cry. "Why is my Lancelot pink? Why, WHY?"

He was throwing his hands in the air. He wasn't really that upset that it was taken apart (it could easily be put back together), but he was devastated at the sight of his biggest project being such a color of pink, and it wasn't even hot pink, but baby pink.

The box began to fill up with his tears, and Suzaku and Cecile and were looking at him as if her were crazy.

"I never knew that he would react like this," Suzaku said to Cecile. "If I'd known, I would've just told you, then run off."

"I would've done the same thing," she replied back at him. They stared at Lloyd for a few more minutes, then got tired of watching him cry like an idiot, then went back to work.

Meanwhile, over at the Black Knight Headquarters, C.C. was holding something in her hand that she'd only recently discovered about Lelouch, and it revealed so much about him that she never knew.

"Put those back, NOW!" Lelouch ordered. "And Never get them back out again!" If there was any time that he wished that he could use his Geass, it was then. He never thought that she'd actually go looking through there, but he was wrong, for C.C. had no respect for anyone's privacy.

In her hand, she was holding a red pair of boxers with gold stars, and in the largest star was a picture of Kallen in her Black Knight Uniform.

He tried to use his Geass on C.C., but he knew that it would fail.

To be continued….

*Did you like it? Please review, and if you have any ideas for it, send it to me in a PM rather then a review, please!*

(Disclaimed)


	6. Chapter 6

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and what's to come, and please keep on writing reviews!*

Chapter 6: The Unexpected Surprise

Lelouch was now chasing C.C. around his room, panting from having no athletic skills whatsoever, and C.C. had the boxers on her head(which is kinda wrong, but I'm gonna dismiss it) so she wouldn't have to hold it in her hands.

Lelouch then collapsed on the floor, panting and wheezing, not being able to catch his breath.

"You know, that's pretty sad if you can't catch me," said C.C. "Have you ever considered working out?"

She then took the boxers off of her head, tormenting him with the Kallen picture on there.

He began to try and hold himself up with his hands, giving C.C. the evil look and still trying to use his Geass on her, but it still wouldn't work. He ended up having an epic failure, and fell to the ground, still unable to catch his breath.

"Poor Lelouch. Your pizza loving friend that has no physical activity at all is able to stand after all of this, but you're struggling just to be able to hold yourself up with your hands."

It was then that Lelouch got an idea, and when he finally caught his breath enough to get up, he left and was gone for about fifteen minutes. When he came back, he saw C.C. sitting on the couch, watching the news and eating the last bit of pizza.

He set a large, cardboard box in front of him, and pulled out some bubble wrap. "C.C., will you come here. Please?"

She turned around in her seat and saw Lelouch with the bubble wrap and got curious. She swallowed her pizza before she spoke. "Why do you have bubble wrap?"

"Would you just come here, please?"

"Why should I? You chased me all around for your boxers, and the sad part is that this isn't your only pair. I also happened to notice that you have a different pair at the school with Shirley on there. Why did you change the design? Did you just want something different? Also, where did you get them? Did you use your Geass to order them?"

Lelouch got irritated with her answer.

"If you wanted them back, all you had to do was ask," she said.

"I did ask, and you still didn't give them back," said Lelouch.

"Oh, you did? It must've been while you were panting. I couldn't understand what you were saying when you were panting."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Can I have my boxers back?"

She held them out to him, but when he went to grab them, she yanked them back, then snickered under her breath. "Honestly, Lelouch, you're the easiest person in the world to trick, at least to me."

Growing more and more irritated with her, he took the bubble wrap and started chasing her with it until he ended up on top of her, and the only thing between them was the bubble wrap. He started trying to wrap it around her, and when he had it on her, he tried to reach the tape, but if he reached too far, he would loose his grip on her.

"What the HECK are you doing?" asked C.C.

"Surprise; you're going to Australia."

"Oh, so you're gonna ship me there in the mail?"

"You're not worth coach."

C.C. groaned, then wiggled free while Lelouch was focused on getting tape. "That's cold, Lelouch, even for you."

"Just get in the box."

"No. I don't want to go to Australia."

"Why, so you can stay here and torment me?"

"Of course. That's one of my primary purposes here with you."

"And what's the other?"

"To help you in combat and in anything else that you may need that has to do with the war."

"Well, you're not helping."

"That's because we're not fighting or scheming right now, are we? I'm not going to Australia, and that's final."

Lelouch groaned as there was a knock on the door. "Zero?" said Ohgi from outside the door.

Lelouch swiftly put his mask on before answering. "Come on in, Ohgi."

He came in, closing the door behind him. "What is it?" asked Lelouch.

"I can't really tell you. You need to come and see for yourself. I'm still trying to take it all in my head."

"Then lead the way," said Lelouch.

C.C. got up to follow them, but Lelouch stopped her. "YOU stay here," he said, and she sat back on the couch.

Lelouch followed Ohgi all the way back to the Black Knight Lounge, where everyone was laughing, including Tamaki. They were all falling back in their chairs, only to fall out and start rolling on the floor.

"Oh, ZERO, my buddy! Man, you've got to see this!" he said, moving the computer screen to see something that made him furious, and he was ready to take care of business.

On the screen was a picture of the red boxers with Kallen's face that was right now in C.C.'s possession. To make matters worse, the page that the picture was on was YouTube, so just about everyone knew about it. Oh, he just couldn't wait to get back to the room and bust that crazy witch!

To be continued…..

*Did you like it? Well, whether you did or not, please write me a review about what you thought!*

(Disclaimed)


	7. Chapter 7

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Please, keep writing them, and enjoy the next chapter!*

Chapter 7: pizzaluvr101

"Get in the box, NOW!" said Lelouch, running into the room with C.C. watching he news as usual.

"No," she said. She was so care-free.

"I can't believe you would do such a stupid thing!"

"Shutup. You don't even know it was me."

"What other pizza lover has my boxers, then?"

"What?"

"The username for the person that had the picture up there was under pizzaluver101. You're the only person it could be!"

"Oh, really? Well, double check, because I didn't post it up there."

Lelouch groaned as he sat on the couch on the opposite side of her.

What am I gonna do with her, he thought to himself. She refuses to go to Australia, and now this. Is there nothing she'll do to make my life miserable?

The answer was apparent, and he knew it, which is why he didn't even bother and answer himself. He just kept on thinking why me, why me, WHY ME?

He finally decided to try and get some sleep.

"It was just a dream," he kept on telling himself as he laid there in his bed at three o'clock in the morning.

Lelouch had a dream that he was married to C.C., and that she was always causing him misery(and that wouldn't be much of a change), but now, she was co-leader of the Black Knights since she was his wife, and she had all of the Black Knight members make a Zero's misery day.

Tamaki acted like he was dating Kallen for a while(which Kallen would never do in reality), Suzaku acted like he was getting married to Nunnally, and C.C. turned every single Knightmare that was under the ownership of the Black Knights pink. It was the Lancelot all over again, and Lelouch had woken up, screaming, sweat dripping from his brow.

He took a deep breath, and went into the kitchen to find C.C. getting some leftover pizza.

"I thought you were asleep," she said before taking a bite.

"I thought I was, too, but things are screwed up in my head now, thanks to you."

"What did I do?"

Lelouch looked at her like 'are you kidding me?'

"What?" asked C.C. again.

Lelouch took a deep breath. "I need a break from the Black Knights. Tomorrow, we'll take Kallen back to the Ashford Academy for a few days. I can't think about this right now."

"Alright. You want me to go with you?"

He was tempted to say no, but he knew that that she might try to pull something while he's gone. He was now too scared to leave her anywhere by herself.

"Yeah, you better come with me," he said.

Of course, now thinking about it, when he goes back to the school, Milly will probably annoy the crap out of him, but at least she wouldn't take a picture of his boxers and put it on YouTube. He was determined to go, so the next morning, he got Kallen up, and they left in a submarine to go back to the school.

To be continued…

*This chapter wasn't as good, I know, but it's leading up to something that's gonna be good. Please review*

(Disclaimed)


	8. Chapter 8

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Your reviews inspire me to keep writing, so keep them coming, and enjoy!*

Chapter 8: Boxers Gone Too Far!

Lelouch knocked on Kallen's door, waiting for her to say that he could come in. He was, of course, in his Zero costume, wearing his mask so that the other Black Knight members wouldn't know his secret.

"Who is it?" asked Kallen through the door.

"It's me," he said, knowing that she would know.

"Come on in, Lelouch," she said.

Lelouch stepped in to see her in her Black Knight uniform, looking at him with a smiling face. He took off his mask, knowing that it would be safe in here.

"Did you need something?" she asked, still smiling. She appeared to be in a good mood, which was just what he needed.

"I'm taking C.C. back to the school for a couple of days, and I'd like for you to come with us."

"You mean, right now?"

"Yeah."

"But, how could I possible show my face at school? I'm willing to bet that everyone's seen the picture of me on that pair of boxers."

She didn't know yet that the boxers belonged to Lelouch, but she did apparently know of their existence.

"Just tell them that it's a look alike. You're a good liar, after all."

"And what makes you say that?"

"You've kept it form them this long, haven't you?"

"Well, I guess you're right about that. Alright. I'll be ready in a little bit."

"So, Kallen's coming with us, then?" asked C.C., looking at Lelouch at the dock where the submarine was.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess you could make your new designs for your next pair. What's it gonna be next, Kallen covered in pizza, of Kallen making out with you?"

Lelouch clenched his fists at the comment, but he tried to hold back because he knew that if he started chasing her again, he's just end up on a stretcher in the submarine rather then being the one in charge.

"Just let it go, will you?"

"No. It's quite entertaining to me to do such things, so I won't stop."

Lelouch took a deep breath and grabbed some advil as Kallen came over to the dock. "I'm ready! Don't leave without me!"

Lelouch took a deep breath, knowing that if he just stuck with Kallen the whole time, then he might not have to put up with C.C. as much.

She set down her bags down for a moment, then took a short breath(unlike what Lelouch would've done).

"Are you ready?" asked C.C. Lelouch was just standing there, hoping that she wouldn't harass Kallen.

"Yeah," she said, picking up her bags again. "It's been a while since I've seen Milly, Shirley, Nina, and the others. Do you think Suzaku will be there?" she said, asking Lelouch.

"It depends on if he's got things going on with the military. The ASEEC may need him, especially now that the Lancelot is a worthless piece of junk."

"Do you think that they'll try to make a new one?"

"I couldn't say, but I would assume so. Suzaku's gonna need a new Knightmare, and now that the Lancelot is, well, you know, then he'll need a new one."

"Is the Guren gonna get upgrades soon?"

"Probably. I think that it would be a good idea if it could fly."

Kallen's whole face lit up at the thought. "Really? The Guren….fly?" Yeah, she was excited.

They all got into their rooms for the trip back to the school, then reported back to the main control room.

"Are we all set for the takeoff?" asked Lelouch, entering the room with Kallen and C.C. right behind him.

"All ready," said one of the women that controlled the submarine. She pulled up her computer screen on an overhead, but accidentally pressed the wrong thing, showing the whole sub the picture of the boxers with Kallen on YouTube.

The whole sub became quite and still as they all looked over at Lelouch and the woman.

She looked embarrassed as C.C. smirked, Kallen's face flushed red, and Lelouch gave her the evil eye under the mask. He walked over to her, then pressed the button to take the picture off of the screen. "Please try not to pull those up again," he said, not letting her know his concern about those being his own. He was straining himself from going over and strangling C.C., or going off to commit suicide. He was sick of this boxer business.

Then, everything went back to normal as she pulled up the right thing, which was a map back to the school.

"That was quite interesting," said C.C., still smirking as he passed her, and she and Kallen fell behind him.

"It's unnecessary," said Lelouch.

"I know," said Kallen. "Whoever posted those are just rude! When I find out who those belong to, oh, I'm gonna get 'em, and I'm gonna get 'em good!"

C.C. then turned her smirk into a smile along with a slight laugh under her breath, and Lelouch was praying that she wasn't thinking what he thought she was thinking.

To be continued….

*Did you like? Reviews are what keep me writing, so if I don't get reviews, what would I write for? So, please review!*

(Disclaimed)


	9. Chapter 9

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Your reviews inspire me! Keep 'em coming! Oh, and I need your opinion. Which couple do you like better? LuluxxC.C., or LuluxxKallen? Let me know in either a review or a PM*

Chapter 9: Water Weighs Down

Lelouch sat on his bed with a bottle of beer and some more advil. "When will this agony end?" he asked himself.

He finished his beer in about three gulps, trying to get drunk so that things wouldn't bother him as much.

He grabbed another beer out of the cooler, taking large swigs, and soon, that bottle was finished just like the other one.

"Lelouch?" asked Kallen, coming in the door. "Are you alright? You haven't really seemed like yourself lately." She sounded concerned, and you could tell that she was by the look on her face.

"I should be alright," he said, taking another swig from a new bottle.

"Lelouch!" she said, running to grab the bottle from him. "Are you drunk?"

"Not yet, but I need to be, so that I can feel less stressed!"

"Less stressed? Less stressed about what?"

"I….can't tell you that."

"Well, why not?"

"I just can't!" He was scared about what she would do if she found out that those boxers were his.

"Well, whatever your reasons are, I don't want a drunk for a leader. If I did, we'd have Tamaki behind the mask instead of you."

Lelouch groaned, partly drunk, but not bad enough that you could really call him a drunk.

Kallen took the beer and poured it down the drain, then took the others in the cooler and did the same.

Lelouch didn't even try to stop her, because he knew that it would be a fight that he couldn't win.

Suddenly, the alarms started going off all over the submarine. Red lights were flashing all over the place, and people were running towards the main room.

Lelouch swiftly put his mask on before he went outside with Kallen.

"What's going on?" he asked one of the men in the hall.

"The engine's damaged, and there's a hold in the ship! Water's coming in fast, and unless we do something, we're all gonna drown!" said the man as he went back to a run.

"Ah, crap it!" said Kallen, running over to the main room behind Lelouch.

Over in the main room, everyone was working as fast as they could to get things back up and running again.

"What's our status?" asked Kallen.

"Things are messed up, and pretty soon, the pressure will be too much for this ship. We're sinking too low! This Submarine wasn't made to be lower then 300 feet, and we're close to 400!" said one of the women working.

"AH! Things aren't looking too good, Zero. Where's C.C.?" asked Kallen.

"Where is she always?"

"Kitchen," they both said at the same time, which was kinda creepy and made them both flush red.

"I'll go get her," said Kallen.

"I'll stay here," said Lelouch, still not really wanting to be around her.

Kallen went running for the kitchen, and when she was in the doorway, she saw C.C. in a chair, under flashing lights, eating pizza.

"What the heck are you doing?" said Kallen, furious to see her eating pizza while everyone on the ship was in danger.

"What does it look like? It's my snack time, and I'm having leftovers. You want some?" said C.C., holding a piece of cold pizza out for Kallen.

"No, I don't want any! Don't you know that we're all in danger? We could die!"

"That's not a problem for me. I can't die."

"Even if you can't, you can help the people that can! Don't you care if Lelouch lives? I thought you liked him!"

"I thought you liked him!"

"I haven't decided yet."

"And neither have I."

"Then why don't we let him decide."

"Fine."

Then, the ship started shifting to the left, making everything fall over. Kallen fell over and landed on top of C.C., but quickly got off and was to her side.

Then, Lelouch came in, then quickly fell to their sides.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Kallen. "You're suppose to be in the control room!"

"The glass busted on a rock and it's flooded! We're gonna have to get out of here if we have any chance of survival!" he said, going for the window.

"What are you doing?" asked C.C. as water started to pour into the room from the hall.

"This place is gonna sink, so I'm saving our lives!" he replied, opening the window. "Take a deep breath and swim out!"

They all took a deep breath, then went out the window as the room was being filled with water.

To be continued…

*You like the action? Please write a review so that I know what you think! Have any suggestions? Send me a PM! It might end up in here.*

(Disclaimed)


	10. Chapter 10

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! If some things don't make sense to you, let me know so that I can try and clarify it, and please, keep those reviews coming!*

Chapter 10: Life or Death

The porthole was fairly small, so that wasn't much of a problem, seeing that they were all fairly skinny. They were all quite small, in fact, including C.C. with her pizza stomach.

Lelouch was about to go out, but he saw C.C. trying to get over to something. "C.C., what the heck are you doing?" he asked, thinking that she was probably trying to save a box of pizza or something.

"You can't swim all the way up to the top! I'm getting you something you can breath into."

She opened a cabinet where there were all sorts of stuff; emergency gear, diving gear, canned food, bottled waters, lifejackets, goggles, things along that nature.

"C.C., the water's coming in fast!" yelled Kallen.

"Here, put this on!" she said, throwing them both diving gear to put on.

"We don't have the time to put that on!" yelled Lelouch.

"Well, then, you're gonna have to stop complaining and hurry if you expect to make it out of here alive!" C.C. didn't have to worry about being dead or alive, because she was an immortal, and would make it out of here alive no matter what. All she was worried about was if the two of them made it out.

Kallen and Lelouch looked at each other, and shrugged as they started to slip it on over their clothes. Lelouch had to take off his cape, but left the rest on under it.

As they put it all on, the water was rising up higher and higher, and by the time they were ready, it was higher then their hips.

"C.C., don't you need any on?" asked Kallen, forgetting for a moment what she was.

"Like the immortal witch needs diving gear on?" she said. "There's no way that we're gonna be able to get out through that porthole. Is there a hatch anywhere?"

"I think so," said Lelouch, moving the carpet. "I completely forgot about that, though!"

Under the carpet, there was a hatch that was big enough for them all to get out. "When I open it, though, water will come pouring in. I'll need you to go through as fast as you can, and I'll come out after you."

"C.C., you help Lelouch because, let's face it, there's no way he can get up there all on his own. He'll drown even with the diving gear on!" said Kallen.

"Alright, but you go out first. I'll drag him along with me," said C.C.

Lelouch began to grow impatient, and decided that when they got out of this, if they got out of this, he would start going to a gym. Heck, he might even get Suzaku to do it with him.

He grabbed the handle for the hatchet, and started to pull, but wouldn't even budge. He was even sweating, and Kallen and C.C. were snickering at his lack of physical strength.

"Maybe I should open it," said Kallen as he gave up.

"No kidding," he said, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, C.C., I think I'll be needing that help."

Kallen went over to the hatch and pulled it open, easily, but didn't have time to give Lelouch a 'see, wasn't that easy' look because, like he said, water was flooding in.

Kallen jumped into the water, and started to swim out, but C.C. held back for a moment.

"Come on!" said Lelouch.

C.C. just looked at him, then pulled his mask off for a minute, and stole a kiss only for a moment, then pulled back. "That's just in case you don't make it out," she said, putting the mask back on him in a swift manner, then grabbed his arm, and she dragged him out of the sub.

When they got out, they saw Kallen, looking at them like 'what took you so long?' She left it alone, though, because all they wanted now was to get to surface.

To Be continued…

*Did you like it? Please review, and I'll update as soon as I possibly can! I have a lot in store for them…*

(Disclaimed)


	11. Chapter 11

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Your reviews inspire me to keep this story up, and thank you for all of those that either voted for my Poll on my profile or read my story, You WHAT and voted as a review. That' helping me decide on who Lelouch should end up with, and right now, Team Kallen's winning by FAR, so if there are any Team C.C. people out there that want Lelouch to end up with C.C., please either tell me in a review or a PM. At the moment, there will be a little of both, so don't freak, but I'll leave the poll up a little while longer until I can make my final decision. I will try to never leave an author's note this long ever again.*

Chapter 11: Boxer or Romance Island?

When they got to surface, they looked around to see a small island not too far off, and when I say small Island, I mean SMALL. It's probably about half the size of a Kroger, but it had several trees.

It also took them a while to swim to shore, and since Lelouch was about to drown from having all of that Diving gear on, C.C. took it off of him and it took a lot of weight off.

C.C. stood up the moment that they reached shore, but Lelouch was laying there, letting the water hit him and gasping for air. Man, maybe a gym wouldn't even cure him of his lack of energy and strength.

Kallen was on the beach way before Lelouch and C.C. ever reached there. She was sitting in the sand with her knees pulled up to her chest as the wind blew her hair and she looked out at the ocean. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

Lelouch dragged him out of the water next to Kallen and tried to sit up next to her, but he struggled to sit up. "I'm not sure. This wasn't expected."

"All of those people," she said. "They didn't deserve to die!"

"There was nothing we could do for them," he said, finally gaining control of his breath. "We should be looking at the bright side. We're alive, and those were just new recruits. We haven't devastated the Black Knights."

"I guess," she said, still unsure.

C.C. came over and sat next to Lelouch as they all watched the sunset before going to sleep for the night.

Lelouch was the first one to wake up, and when he woke up, it set up a chain reaction. He woke up, the so did C.C., and so did Kallen. They had no plan on how to get off the island.

"Does your phone still work, Lelouch?" asked Kallen.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "It's water proof. I could call Ohgi and he can get us out of here."

"Good thing yours is working," she said. "Mine's busted, but it should be alright if I dry it out. It's worked before."

Lelouch opened up the phone and hit his speed dial for Ohgi. It rang and rang and rang, but he couldn't get him to pick it up. He just left a voicemail.

"Hey, it's Ohgi. Please leave a message and have a nice day," said the voicemail. Yeah, have a nice day.

"Ohgi, it's Zero. I need you t call me back as soon as you get this message. It's a matter of life or death, and three of those lives are Kallen, C.C., and myself." Then, he hung up the phone.

"That was a bit much, don't you think?" said Kallen, standing right in front of Lelouch while C.C. was right behind Kallen.

"No, I do-" he said, cutting himself off when he saw something red in the water. It was drifting over to shore. No, it just couldn't be…..but it was. Drifting over to the shore was Lelouch's red boxers with Kallen's face on them. Of all things to survive in that wreak!

"What?" said Kallen.

"Oh, nothing," said Lelouch, looking at Kallen then back at the boxers.

C.C. looked up to see what Lelouch was looking at, and now he was gonna regret it. She looked over, saw what it was, and started to snicker.

"Then what are you looking at?"

Lelouch had to think fast as C.C. ran out to grab the boxers, to wave them in Kallen's face, no doubt.

Lelouch looked back at Kallen and tried to think of something cleaver to say.

"I was just thinking," he said.

"Thinking? About what?"

C.C. now had them in hand and was waving them around, showing off Kallen's face, but Lelouch wouldn't let her turn around.

"Uh, about this whole situation," he answered, which wasn't a total lie.

"Well, why don't you call Suzaku or someone since Ohgi won't pick up?"

"Because if Suzaku came to get us, then we'd be off to Britannian Prison."

C.C. was becoming irritated that Kallen wouldn't turn around, and she started to run up to them.

Lelouch had to act fast, so he quickly took a hand around Kallen's face and kissed her passionately as C.C. ran up to them, trying to keep her distracted, but was liking the thought of him kissing her.

"Kallen, I have something for you to look at," said C.C., right behind Kallen.

Kallen didn't answer, and Lelouch looked at her like 'get lost', but C.C. didn't looked surprised by the kiss at all, but seemed to know that it wasn't just because of C.C. that they were kissing.

Lelouch backed away as C.C. did, looking Kallen in the eyes. She was blushing, and her heart rate was higher then it had been in a really long time.

"Oh, Kallen," said C.C., running back up with the boxers in hand.

Lelouch tried to stop her from turning around, but was too late. She had seen them.

To be continued…..

*Did you like? Your reviews inspire me, so please review! And don't forget to vote Team Kallen or Team C.C. Did you like the LuluxxKallen moment?*

(Disclaimed)


	12. Chapter 12

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Once again, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews. The polls are all coming along nicely, and C.C. is catching up, but Kallen is still in the lead. Your reviews help me out a lot. You have no idea how much they mean to me, so please, review!*

Chapter 12: Backfired again!

Kallen turned around to see C.C., holding the pair of boxers that she recognized from the YouTube picture. She became infuriated, and Lelouch began to grow more and more scared by the minute.

"C.C.! I can't believe you have those! You, you…you %^&$! You're so wrong!" said Kallen. Wait, what?

Lelouch looked at her in surprise, and C.C. was frankly confused. She lowered the boxers down, but a little too soon. Kallen then started to chase her around the small island, yelling things that I will not say, then Lelouch figured out what was going on.

When Kallen saw that C.C. had the boxers, she thought that they belonged to C.C. Her devious little plan backfired, so Lelouch started laughing, not as hard as when he saw the Lancelot, but he still laughed pretty hard as he enjoyed the sight of C.C. being chased for something that wasn't hers.

"Wait, they're not mine!" yelled C.C., running from Kallen.

"Yeah, save it, C.C.!" said Kallen as she jumped on top of her, trying to reach the boxers.

"Move! I need to move my hand!" yelled C.C.

"Like this isn't awkward for me? It turns out that my stalker is a psychopathic, immortal witch!" yelled Kallen.

C.C. turned around, laying on her back with the boxers under her, and Kallen was still trying to reach. She managed to kick her off, and started up running again.

Kallen got back up and started to run again. "I'm gonna eliminate those wretched boxers from existence!" she yelled. Good luck destroying the other pairs back at the Headquarters and the ones over at the school. First, she's gonna have to find them, though.

"Will you guys stop yelling for five minutes!" yelled Lelouch, who was currently on the phone with Ohgi.

"Where are you now?" asked Ohgi over the phone.

"We're on one of the small islands on the path to land from the headquarters. Think you can find us?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard. We'll be over there as soon as we can."

"Thanks, Ohgi. I'll owe you one, and please try to get here before Kallen and C.C. kill each other."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Want me to prove you wrong?"

"Na, I'll just see when I get there."

"Alright, and again, thanks."

"Don't mention it," he said, hanging up the phone.

Kallen and C.C. went up to him. "Was that Ohgi?" asked Kallen.

"Yeah, it was," answered Lelouch.

"About how long do you think it'll be?"

"As long as it took for us to get out this far."

"Is he gonna bring food? I'm starving."

"I would assume so."

"I hope he has my pizza," said C.C.

"What are you gonna do when he gets here, though?" asked Kallen, completely ignoring C.C.

"Oh, my mask. I almost forgot that it sank down with the ship. I guess I'll need a new one. What are we gonna do about that?"

"Lelouch, can I talk to you privately?" asked C.C. Lelouch was scared about what she might say, but he followed her just to see. "I think you should use your Geass on Ohgi." No wonder she pulled him over; Kallen doesn't know about Geass.

"I was thinking about that. I would have to order him to forget about me when this whole thing is over and done with."

"Have you already used it on him?"

"No, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Then why do you look like you don't wanna do it?"

"C.C., you were always the one who could read me the best."

"Well, of course. I know you the best."

"Which is one reason I keep you around."

"I knew that you wouldn't actually ship me to Australia."

"Look out, because one day, I might just snap hard enough to try again."

To be continued….

*Did you like it? I really need your reviews. You have no idea how much they actually mean to me! Please, review!*

(Disclaimed)


	13. Chapter 13

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thank you for all of your reviews! I need them in order to keep me wanting to write! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope that you like this one, too! Reviews are much appreciated, VERY MUCH appreciated! BTW: the poll's still on, and C.C.'s still catching up, but not enough to beat Kallen just yet. GO TEAM KALLEN! As of right now, they're in the lead! Poll won't be up much longer! PLEASE VOTE! I don't like leaving long notes like this, but I say what I think needs to be said.*

Chapter 13: Ohgi to the Rescue!

They just sat around on the island, waiting for Ohgi to show up with their ride off. Kallen just tried to avoid C.C., thinking that she was a gay stalker and all, and just sat next to Lelouch, but C.C. was on the other side, making it kinda awkward for Lelouch.

He swung an arm around both of them as they sat on the beach, staring out at the ocean, board out of their mind.

As usual, all C.C. could think about was pizza, but this time, she had a good reason. They all had empty stomach's from having no food on the island.

"UGH!" said Kallen. "How much longer until he gets here? I'm starved! I can actually hear my stomach growling!"

Lelouch had nothing to say, and C.C. was as quiet as ever as she leaned onto Lelouch. Kallen saw this, and started to lean on him as well. She tried not to complain and to keep it nice and peaceful.

Hours passed by, and Ohgi finally showed up. He came to the front of the ship when he got closer, and let down a ladder for them to climb up.

"Ohgi!" yelled Kallen as she threw herself on him in a hug. "Is everyone down below?" She pulled away from her friend, whom she was very thankful for.

"Yeah, they're all down below. I didn't understand Zero's order, but he usually has a good reason, right?" he said as C.C. came up behind Kallen. "Where is he, anyways?"

"He should be coming up any moment, now," she said. Then, as she said those words, he came up the ladder, and Ohgi could see his black, sleek hair, and a moment afterwards, his purple eyes.

Before he could see the costume, he asked her "Who's that guy?"

Lelouch stood there, taking a couple of deep breaths, and smiled at him. Ohgi now saw him without the mask, and was shocked by what he was seeing. "ZERO?"

"Hello, Ohgi," said Lelouch. "I'm thankful that you could come out and save us."

"So, Zero's just a kid? Kallen, how long have you known?"

"I haven't known for very long, but I know him. We go to school together. Ohgi, this is why we wanted to make everyone else go down below. During the whole thing, he lost his mask. It's down below with the submarine. It was too heavy to take with us. You have to promise us that you won't tell anyone about this!" Kallen pleaded.

"Yes, Ohgi," he said, switching on his Geass. "You won't tell anyone about me, and you'll never stop serving me just because of who I really am."

The Geass flew over to Ohgi, and it over took him. "Yes, I will never tell a single soul."

"You are to only speak about this matter with me, Kallen, or C.C. No one else, and you have to make sure that no one else can hear you when you speak of it. No one is to know of my true identity," said Lelouch, Ohgi still under the Geass.

"No on will ever know from me, Zero."

"Good," he said, letting go of the Geass. Ohgi turned back to normal, not remembering a thing of what just happened, but Kallen was wondering why Ohgi acted like he was in a trance. Lelouch would always be part of a mystery to her that she just couldn't crack.

"Well, Zero, you can be assured that no one will ever find about this from me. What's your real name, though? I've always been curious about the man behind the mask."

"My name should have no meaning to you. It shouldn't matter. Everyone's always been curious about the man behind the mask, but little do they know that I'm only a seventeen year old with a grudge against Britannia."

"A grudge?" said Ohgi. "What grudge could you possibly have against the Britannian's?"

"That's also none of your concern. You ask a lot of unnecessary questions."

"Well, I'm simply curious."

"He's more complex then you realize," said C.C. from the side. "There's a lot more then meets the eye. A lot more then you'll ever know, but I at least think that he should know your first name. You know he won't tell anybody."

"Fine," he said. "My name's Lelouch, but don't call me that. You're only to call me Zero. Calling me Lelouch might give away my identity."

"Lelouch," he muttered to himself. "No one will ever know."

"I must say, Lelouch, you handled yourself very well with Ohgi. That Geass you put on him should do the trick," said C.C.

"I covered everything that could possibly create a leak. H should be silent about this for quite some time," said Lelouch.

Ohgi and Kallen went down below when they took off, leaving the crew to take command of the ship. When they got down there, Tamaki was down with some of the other Black Knights, drinking and having a heck of a time.

"Hey, Ohgi!" he said. "Kallen! Good to see you, girl! What was up with that order to stay down here?"

"I can't tell you that, Tamaki," said Kallen.

"Oh, come on, girl! You know that Zero's my best bud!"

"No one must know!" said Ohgi, the Geass kicking in as Tamaki was asking about the secret.

"Ohgi, what's gotten into you?" said Kallen.

"Well, if it's gonna make him that upset, I'm sorry I asked. He'll just tell me himself," he said, drinking more of his beer.

"Ohgi, are you alright?" asked Kallen. The Geass stopped, and Ohgi was back to normal.

"What?" he said.

"What was that about? I know that it's important to keep this a secret, but that wasn't needed."

"What? What did I do?"

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You just yelled at Tamaki."

"I did? I don't remember that," he said, fully back to normal now. "Kallen, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kallen was surprised, and knew that C.C. was definitely right, but she had to find the meaning behind what she said. What more was there that she didn't already know? She didn't know what, but she was determined to find out.

To be continued…..

*Did you like it? I need reviews if I'm gonna keep writing, so PLEASE review and tell me what you think! If you haven't already, don't forget to vote on either my profile or on a review, or both!*

(Disclaimed)


	14. Chapter 14

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thanks so much for the reviews! Team Kallen's still leading, but C.C. could still catch up! Please review!*

Chapter 14: Suzaku's Confession

When they got off the boat, it was in the middle of the night. They ran all the way over to the school, hoping that no one would notice them running around in the middle of the night.

When they got to the school grounds, they made a run for it, and though the doors were locked, they managed to get in.

They went their separate ways when it came time to go to their own rooms, and that was the end of that night for them, well, for Kallen, anyways.

When Lelouch opened the door to his place, C.C. was right behind him, but little did he know that his little sister, Nunnally, was waiting for him.

"Lelouch, you're home!" she said, sitting in her wheelchair.

Lelouch motioned for C.C. to back up, and not to say a word. Nunnally never knew that C.C. was living with them for the time being, and she also didn't know about him being Zero. He'd kept it secret from her.

"Oh, hi, Nunnally. What are you doing up so late?" he asked, C.C. being as silent as possible.

"I was waiting for you, silly! Sayoko [please tell me if I misspelled that] said that you would be home soon, so I decided to wait for you! I've missed you, big brother," she said in her kind, innocent voice that Lelouch just couldn't resist. The thing about Lelouch is that Nunnally is his only weakness. He'd do anything for her, for those who don't know.

"Well, I'm glad you waited for me, but you really need to be in bed."

Nunnally smiled as she rolled over to him, and he got down on his knees next to her. "I'm glad you're home, Lelouch," she said, reaching out to give him a hug, and he embraced her just the same.

C.C. just stood by, silent as a statue, as she watched them in their reunion. She silently walked by and into Lelouch's room.

The next day, Lelouch got up and ready for school like any other school day. He was looking forward to this being his vacation, and getting to see his school friends, Milly, Shirley, Rivals, Nina, and even Suzaku. He'd seen Kallen every day, but now he was gonna see the fake Kallen, the one who acts sickly so that no one will recognize her.

When he got to class, Milly was the first one to run up to him. "Hey, Lelouch! Where've you been?"

"Oh, I've just been out for a while. I needed a brake."

"You and your disappearances," she said. Milly was the president of the student council, so a lot of the time, they'll just call her Madam Pres.

Over in a corner nearby, Rivals was sitting, talking to Shirley and Suzaku. He turned around to see Milly talking to Lelouch.

"Hey, guys, look! Lelouch's back!" he said.

Shirley and Suzaku looked his way, and Suzaku put on a grin, knowing that since he was at the school, he wasn't doing anything that had to do with the Black Knights. He's the only one besides Kallen that was at the school that knew that.

"Lelouch!" said Shirley, grinning at the fact that he was back. She was always glad to see Lelouch as she went weak in the knees.

Lelouch walked over to them. "Hey, guys. How's it going?" he asked.

"Well, you missed the festival," said Rivals.

"Yeah, that was what Milly was telling me."

"Is Kallen back, too, Milly?" asked Suzaku. Lelouch already knew the answer, but kept silent.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her today."

"Maybe I should go check on her," said Nina.

"No, that'll be alright. I'll go check on her," said Lelouch.

They all looked at him in surprise. Their suspicion was that the two of them had a thing going, and in a may, they were right.

"Would you like me to come with you, Lelouch?" asked Suzaku.

"Sure." He knew that having Suzaku along wouldn't bother anything while they were at the school. Here, they were all friends, where no one knew the truth.

They got up, and started walking over to Kallen's dorm, which she recently moved into so that she could be away from her parents and they wouldn't be suspicious about where she was always running off to.

"So, did you get the Lancelot fixed?" asked Lelouch as they walked.

"No. Lloyd freaked, though. He says that we might just build another one," answered Suzaku.

"Well, there's another toy for me to break."

"You won't be getting your hands on this one. I'll make sure of it."

"Why don't you just try and stop me?" Lelouch challenged.

"Oh, and I never did tell you. Smooth with the boxers."

"What?" said Lelouch, confused. How did he know that they were his?

"Yeah, C.C. told me everything when I was over at headquarters. She asked me if I wanted to get you back, so she gave me the picture, and I posted it up. That's just my way of getting even, and hers."

"She did WHAT?"

"Yeah, I asked her what was up with this whole scandal, and she told me that her Knightmare plan backfired, so this was her new idea. She knew that I wanted to get you back, and she couldn't get it on the computer, so she asked me to do it."

"Ugh! Why is she always trying to do this to me? I never knew that she even had a YouTube account!"

"I set it up for her."

"Why did you help her?"

"I told you; I wanted my revenge as well."

"I'm not the one who turned it pink."

"But you are the one who took it apart."

"Ugh!"

Lelouch was irritated again, telling himself that all he wanted to do at the moment was jump off a bridge and get it over with.

To be continued….

*Did you like this chapter? Please let me know! And don't forget to vote!*

(Disclaimed)


	15. Chapter 15

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I can't wait to hear all of your reactions to the next chapters, so please tell me what you think! BTW: This has nothing to do with my story, but Sasu has just posted up some stories, and my personal fav right now is Karin's ugly, and if you're a Karin hater, or even dislike her at all, or even if you like her and just think that she's ugly, then you'll like it!*

Chapter 15: The New Girl

Lelouch knocked on the door of Kallen's door and waited for her to answer.

"Who is it?" said Kallen in a sickly voice.

Lelouch and Suzaku looked at each other. "Kallen, it's me, Lelouch, and I've got Suzaku with me."

"You can come on in," she said. She sounded pathetic.

Lelouch opened the door, and went in to see Kallen, laying in her bed. She had almost no color in her face, and looked as sick as a dog. She shifted in bed to look at them as they slowly walked in.

"Kallen, are you alright?" asked Suzaku, concerned.

"Do I look alright to you?" she said, glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Lelouch.

"Well, last night when we came in, I had a major headache, but didn't say anything about it, and when I woke up this morning, I just couldn't get out of bed. My head feels real heavy, and I'm feeling sick at my stomach."

"Do you want me to get you someone to help you?" he asked in a manner that he would usually use when talking to Nunnally.

"No, I think I'll be alright, but can you stop and see me when school's out?"

"Sure. I'll just send Sayoko up to check up on you every once and a while. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, I guess that'll be alright, but you two don't be late to class talking to me, alright?"

"Alright," said Suzaku.

"We'll be back after school," said Lelouch as they got up to leave the room.

"Alright," was the last thing they heard from Kallen as they shut the door behind them.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Kallen look like that," said Suzaku.

"She's sick, I mean, everyone gets sick every once in a while," said Lelouch.

"Well, when was the last time you were sick, Lelouch?"

"You know what, I can't even remember it's been so long ago."

"Same here."

"Well, your reason could be just that you're a workout freak who works for the Britannian Military."

"Hey, you need to be in shape in order to work for the military."

"I'm a Knightmare pilot as well, but you don't see me always running and being….well…you."

"It's more then being a Knightmare pilot."

"Well, where's Kallen?" asked Milly as they walked over in their direction.

"She's sick. She can't hardly get herself out of bed," answered Lelouch.

"Hey, guys," said Rivals from up behind Milly," have you seen the new girl yet?"

"Hu? No. What new girl?" asked Milly.

"I don't know, but she's kinda strange. She acts like she has no emotion, and she has long, green hair flowing down to her waist."

Lelouch and Suzaku knew immediately who she was, and Lelouch was infuriated within her. She became a student at the Ashford Academy? He was ready right then and there to end Pizza Hut for all eternity! He would use Geass, blow them up, or something! He was even willing to cancel all of his credit cards just so she wouldn't get it!

But Lelouch tried to hide his anger and irritability. He put on a mask and smiled to make it convincing.

"Where is she, Rivals?" he asked as Suzaku looked at him as if to say 'why is C.C. a new student here?'

"She's over there, talking to Shirley," he said, pointing to C.C. in a Ashford Academy uniform, sitting on top of a desk next to Shirley.

"I'll go talk to her," he said, walking away from Milly, Rivals, and Suzaku.

"Wow, Liz," said Shirley. "Oh, hi, Lelouch!"

"Hey, Shirley. Do you mind if I had a talk with her for a moment?" he said, still putting on his mask.

"Uh, sure," said Shirley, hesitating out of curiosity.

She got up, and went over to talk to Nina.

"C.C., what the heck are you doing as a student here?" he said, letting out some of his anger, but not enough to where he'd be drawing attention to himself.

"When I'm a student here, I'm Liz," she replied as she flipped her hair.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I got board sitting there in your room all day, so I decided to become a student."

"You realize how much trouble you'll be in if you're caught, right? You're suppose to be in hiding."

"I think I'll be alright. It's better then being in Australia where the only thing I can do is hug a Tiger."

"Yes, but would you rather be a Britannian Captive?"

"I know that the Black Knight will protect me."

Then, the bell rang, and they all started to go to their classes and their seats. On either side of Lelouch was Shirley and C.C., or, Liz, and he sat front row.

"Hey, what do you think of Liz?" asked Shirley as the teacher took roll.

Lelouch really didn't wanna answer that. He just rolled his eyes and waited for the opportunity to ask to leave for a moment.

"Rivals? What are you doing in this class? I don't have you until next period," said the teacher.

"Oh, woops! I was wondering when Shirley and Lelouch got into my class," he said, grabbing his books to leave.

"Where are you suppose to be?"

"Science."

"Well, I suggest you hurry, then!"

He then ran out of the room with his books.

"Miss Gage, may I leave for a moment?" asked Lelouch.

"Sure, but be back in five minutes," replied the teacher as Lelouch got up and left the room.

He ran down to the clubhouse, which was home to himself and Nunnally, to talk to Sayoko ad grab a bottle of advil for the whole day.

When he came back to the classroom, he saw everyone working on a worksheet.

"Lelouch," said Miss Gage, "start on the worksheet, and do as instructed."

Lelouch sat down at his desk, and shipped over the instructions.

This worksheet was by far the strangest thing he'd ever seen. The first thing it said to do was draw a dot on the sheet, so he did. The next thing it said was to draw a circle around the dot, so he did. Then, draw a square around the circle, then to clap his hands once, so he did, but when he clapped, the teacher looked up at him in curiosity.

Then, it said for Lelouch to jump up and down while saying 'I'm a weenie.' "What the heck?" thought Lelouch, but she said to do all of it, so he did, but before he did, he wondered why no one else in the class was doing it.

He looked over at Shirley's paper, but before he could see it, the teacher snapped at him to keep his eyes on his own paper.

Curious, he looked around the room, then got up and started to jump up and down, but refused to say 'I'm a weenie'. As he did so, the whole class started to look at him, and laughed as Lelouch could feel himself flush red from embarrassment.

"Lelouch Lamprouge!" said the teacher as he finally stopped. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"I'm only doing as you said to do on the paper," he said, panicking from the embarrassment.

"What? I gave out a quiz, not a freak show paper!"

"I'll show you," he said, bringing the paper up to her. She took a look at it, and apologized for the mix-up, and wondered where the heck she even got such a paper, but Lelouch knew exactly what had happened when he saw C.C. smirking out of the corner of his eye. She was just determined to make his life miserable, wasn't she?

The teacher gave him the actual quiz, and h sat down to take it as he tried not to pounce on C.C. from all of his anger.

To be continued….

Chapter 16 insight-

"Lelouch, can you ask the new girl out for me?" Who's got the thing for C.C.?

"Hey, Lelouch, I think that Kallen's getting worse." What's gonna happen to Kallen?

"Sayoko, can you get me a dozen more bottles of advil while you're out, please?" Will Lelouch wipe out the pharmacy from all advil?

What will C.C. do next?

*Did you like? Please review, and let me know what you think!*

(Disclaimed)


	16. Chapter 16

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Oh, and for those of you that don't know, I've gone to FictionPress as well! Just click on my homepage on my profile to get there, if you wanna check it out!*

Chapter 16: More Advil, Please!

After the class, Shirley came up to Lelouch as C.C. was talking to Milly. "Gosh, Lelouch! That was funny! I never knew that you had a sense of humor!" she remarked, talking about the paper that made him do ridiculous things.

"I never knew, either. Maybe it was just always there and I never knew it," he said, thinking about ways that he was gonna try and get C.C. back for all that she'd done in the past while.

"Hey, Liz told me what happened, Lelouch! That was real funny! Did anyone get it on tape?" asked Rivals.

"I do," said C.C., aka, Liz, holding up a video camera as she sat on a desk next to Milly. She just happened to over hear. Yeah, just happened(sike)

"Oh, wow! Liz, can I have a copy?" asked Rivals.

"Why would you want a copy of something this embarrassing?"

"Why would I not? It'll be a hit on YouTube."

"Rivals!" exclaimed. Man, he's just as bad as she is!

"Hm, fine, but It goes on YouTube."

"Liz, can I talk to you for a minute?" said Lelouch, trying to hold back his anger. Why did she aim to make him miserable? He didn't even give her time to say anything, though, because he walked by her, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her to the back of the room.

"What's with the attitude? It really stinks, lately," she said in her board, expressionless tone.

Lelouch had no comment about that. He just went on to what he was saying.

"Suzaku told me about the boxers, C.C.!"

"That &*%!%*!" said C.C., irritated at Suzaku for a moment.

"Why the heck would you get him to do that?"

"Because, I needed to get you, I mean, my first plan failed."

"And, why did you make me do that by giving me that sheet? What was the point of it?"

"Self humor, and I wasn't the only one who got a kick out of it."

That just made Lelouch really mad, so he stormed out of the room, madder then a bull seeing red. He had no idea what he was gonna do with her, but he wanted to get her back some how, hit her where it hurts.

"Hey, Lelouch, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Rivals, stopping him out in the hallway.

"Rivals, what are you doing out here?" asked Lelouch.

"You know that new girl, Liz?"

"Yeah." How could he not?

"Well, I kinda like her." Oh, crap.

"What? Well, what about Milly?"

"Aw, come on, Lelouch! Isn't it obvious that she's never gonna like me? I might as well give up and move on, so what about Liz? You seemed to know her before she ever came here. What would you say about her?"

Well, there were many things that he wanted to say about her, like that she was a selfish, pizza loving, manipulative, psychotic maniac, a %^&$, a &^$%^^*^%$%&$%*&^%&^%^*&^$%^*%&^, and so much more that he couldn't say in front of even mature adults. She was also a pig that just lived to make his life miserable, and had nothing better to do with her life, that two-headed witch with a hole for a heart. Man, he couldn't ever decide if he loved her or hated her, but he did know that he needed her, for whatever reason. He could just always feel that he needed her for the Black Knights and his Geass.

"Well, Lelouch? What would you say about her?" asked Rivals again. Lelouch knew that he was gonna have to lie to him about what he thought of her.

"She's…well, how do I put it…..she's different." That wasn't a total lie. He knew that he could lie better then that, but he also knew that he would have to twist some truth into it to make it seem more convincing.

"Different? Different how?"

"She's obsessed with Pizza Hut. That's one thing for sure. Oh, and she can really get into your head if you're not careful. She's also really nice and not bad once you get to know her." Once again, not a total lie.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Lelouch! I'll never forget!" he said, staring off into space. Man, when that dude finds a girl he likes, he really starts to act strange.

"Lelouch," asked Sayoko before going out on errands, "is there you anything you need?"

"N-well, actually, yeah, there is. Can you get me some advil while you're out?"

"I just bought some the other day." That shows just how much he's needed it, and he still gets the headaches sometimes. It just depends on how badly it is.

"Well, I've been under a lot of stress lately. How was Kallen when you went to check up on her?"

"She's doing better, but she'll most likely be in bed again tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks."

Sayoko nodded, then left.

"So, have you seen it yet?" asked C.C.

"Seen what?" asked Lelouch.

"What Rivals posted up." Of course, she was talking about the video from class earlier.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh, but I insist. Turn it on channel 8."

He was suspicious at first, but wondered where it was going, and finally did it out of pure curiosity. When he flipped it on, there was the video of him, jumping, and everyone else laughing, while a news reporter was broadcasting it.

"A young man in his class desperate for attention…." blah, blah, blah.

"Really, Lelouch, you shouldn't be so addicted to the attention. Maybe you should calm it down a bit."

Lelouch then hid his face in a pillow, scared to ever come out again, and thought that he might just take the whole bottle of advil at once when Sayoko brought it back.

To be continued…

Insight on future events:

"Everyone was laughing hysterically, and Lelouch just stood there, utterly clueless…." What's so funny?

"Lelouch, can you ask her out for me?" Will Rivals get his date?

"as he epically failed to lift a single weight…." Can Lelouch do anything physical?

"I'm starting to think that I have my own site with embarrassing videos and pictures…" What will C.C. do next?

*Did you like? Please review, and share with everyone!*

(Disclaimed)


	17. Chapter 17

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thanks for all of the reviews! I can't wait to get your reactions to this next chapter! Please review!*

Chapter 17: My Life's a Living Nightmare!

"Hurry up, Lelouch! You're gonna be late! Are you in your tux yet?" asked little Nunnally, sitting in her wheelchair.

"Nunnally, what exactly am I getting ready for?" he asked, confused.

"Well, the wedding, of course!"

"Who's getting married?" Lelouch was utterly clueless.

"Well, I am, you silly goose!"

"Wait, what?" said Lelouch, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm getting married to Suzaku! We're gonna be so happy together!"

In Lelouch's head, he was screaming, violently screaming. Yeah, he wanted Suzaku as Nunnally's Knight, but a marriage? That's just going too far!

"Nunnally? Lelouch?" said Suzaku, coming in.

"Suzaku, isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" said Nunnally.

"Well, are you in your dress?"

"No."

"Then it should be perfectly fine."

Then, instead of seeing the normal little friendly peck on the cheek, he saw her actually kiss her, like Tamaki does with random girls every other night, and it just freaked Lelouch out to the point that he started screaming.

Then, he woke up. It was only a dream, a terrible dream, in Lelouch's eyes, and he woke up to an even worse nightmare in reality.

When he woke up, he saw C.C. running out of his room, holding something, but it was too late to think about what elaborate scheme she was coming up with next, so he just tried to go back to sleep, trying not to go back to that dream.

The next morning, he woke up and decided to go up and check on Kallen, and was ready with his bottle of advil.

"Lelouch, where's all the advil?" asked Nunnally.

"Why, is your head hurting?"

"No, but when it does, I go to get some, and there is none. Are you taking it all?"

"Sorry. I've had some really bad headaches lately. I've really needed it."

"Don't get addicted to drugs, Lelouch, please!"

"Come on, Nunnally, it's just advil, and I'll be alright."

He then left the room, assuring Nunnally that he wasn't getting addicted to drugs.

As he walked down the halls, he was wondering what everyone was laughing about, because as he walked, people would just start laughing at the sight of him. Did C.C. do something to him? Well, whatever it was, he knew that C.C. had something to do with it.

He went over to Kallen's dorm with some eggs in his hand for her breakfast. He knocked, then waited for her response.

"Who is it?" She sounded better, but still somewhat sick. You could tell that she was improving.

"It's Lelouch."

"Come on in, Lelouch," she said, and when he opened the door, he say her sitting on the bed, in school uniform, ready to leave.

"Are you coming back to classes?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why else would I be in this? It's not like I can wear my Black Knight uniform here."

"Aren't you still sick?"

"Not really, I mean, I have a stuffy nose, but that's just about it."

"You sure that you're well enough to go to class?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. What's that?" she asked, referring to the eggs in his hand.

"Oh, I brought you breakfast."

"Oh, thanks."

She quickly ate the eggs, then left with Lelouch down to classes, and everyone was, again, laughing at him as he walked by for reasons unknown, then, he knew why.

From a distance, he saw on the wall, a giant picture of Lelouch, wearing fluffy kitty ears, a doll, and worst of all, the Kallen boxers, and the title was 'The Obsessed and the Feminine.'

"I can't believe I never saw this coming!" said someone as they walked by.

"Who knew that Kallen and Lelouch were dating?" said another.

"Kallen Lamprouge…..not bad," said another.

This began to bug Lelouch, but he couldn't let Kallen see that picture! He stopped for a moment to talk to her.

"Hey, I think we should go this way. I've done it before, and it's quite a nice, little short cut."

"Oh, alright," she replied, following him into the shadows of the school. "Are you sure that this is a shortcut, Lelouch?"

"Yeah," he lied, not having any idea where he was going.

Kallen was unsure, but soon, they hit a dead end.

"So, where was this suppose to lead to?"

"Well, we were suppose to get to the classroom, but I guess we made a wrong turn."

"Smile," said a familiar voice from behind, taking a picture. It was Milly.

"Milly, what are you doing?" asked Lelouch.

"Documenting your relationship. This is going on the Lulu Kallen page."

"The what?" asked Kallen.

"Well, Madam Prez, we're not dating."

"Oh, well, of course you are! You can't deny your love, Lelouch."

Lelouch took out the bottle of advil, and started swallowing them by the dozen. He knows that Milly couldn't have come up with this on her own. He knew that she didn't know about the boxers. She had help with this scheme. He wanted to use his Geass on her so badly, but more advil would have to make up for it.

To be continued…..

*Did you like? Please review!*

(Disclaimed)


	18. Chapter 18

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thank you for all of those who are reviewing this story! That's very mush appreciated! I can't wait to read all of your reactions to the next few chapters!*

Chapter 18: The Surprise of a Life Time

Grrrrr…. Lelouch was angry, but was glad that at least Kallen hadn't seen the poster yet.

That was one good thing in this heck of a nightmare.

"Milly, where is she?" he asked in a tone that scared Milly.

"Who?" she asked, lowering the camera from Kallen and Lelouch.

"You know very well who the heck I'm talking about, now, where is LIZ?" He nearly blew it and yelled out C.C.

"Liz? Who's Liz?" asked Kallen, frankly confused.

"Liz is the one with green hair and caused all of this to happen," said Lelouch, looking back at her, letting her know that he meant C.C. Her eyes widened when she realized who he was talking about.

"I'm sick and tired of that girl never leaving me alone! Why can't she leave me alone? What did I ever do to her? Now, tell me where SHE IS!" Lelouch commended, scaring the crap out of them all.

"Lelouch…..uh….why don't you just take a chill pill…" said Milly, more scared of Lelouch then she'd ever been in her whole life.

"You will tell me where she is!" yelled Lelouch, getting ready to unleash his Geass on her, but stopped before he could pull the contact off, snickered, then walked away with Kallen's hand, just so that he could get away with her, and have some distance from Milly.

"What's going on, Lelouch? I'm sick for a while, and I miss all of this? Is Liz suppose to me-"

"C.C.," Lelouch said for her. "Liz is C.C., yes. She enrolled, and I never found out until I woke up yesterday morning when she was in the classroom."

"Hu? So, you're just as clueless as I am."

"Not really, but I've got a plan that might be able to stop all of this."

"You mean, get C.C. back?" she asked in surprise, trying to look at Lelouch, but his head was down, and he was looking at the floor beneath his feet and beyond, forming his most genius plan that was bound to get her good!

C.C. was walking down the hall of the school, just posted the picture of Kallen and Lelouch that Milly had taken earlier that day. She'd even made a page on YouTube just for them, "Kalulu"(thanks for the reviewer that gave me that idea!).

As she was walking down the hall, she saw a poster that read this;

Student Council hosts the yearly Pizza Eating Contest and Pizza Party! Tonight at 7!

She was overwhelmed on the inside by the news, but on the outside, she kept that same board, expressionless look on her face, and decided the moment that she read the word pizza that she would go.

She walked over to the Student Council meeting room to see the room covered in pizza everywhere, on the tables, and all around the room. It was a pizza heaven.

She took a few steps inside, overwhelmed to the point that she had drool hanging out of her mouth and could hear the angels music and singing praises to the beautiful sight.

Then, she took another step, about to grab the pizza, and then, there was rope around her, and she was swiftly going up into the air, looking down on the Pizza.

Over in the doorway was Lelouch and Kallen, looking up at C.C. with big smiles on their faces as C.C. tried to struggle free. "What the-" she said. "I thought this was a pizza party!"

"Yes ,it is, for me and Kallen, it is," he said, picking up a box of pizza, and then, he started to eat a slice. Kallen did the same.

"Man, this pizza is really good," said Kallen, smiling not because she liked the pizza but because she knew that this was making C.C. miserable.

"I'll say," said Lelouch, letting the string hang down on his shirt to mess with C.C.

"Why, Lelouch? Why would you do such a thing to me?" asked C.C., dangling over all of the pizza with a sad look on her face of pure torture.

"Why would I do such a thing to YOU? Ha! This is merely payback for you putting me through all of your crap! I've been taking advil like crazy! I've taken five bottles in just the past few days, and that includes back at Headquarters! No, this is just me showing you what you've put me through thus whole time!" he said, taking another bite of pizza, making noises that told her that he was really loving it.

"You don't deserve that pizza," said C.C.

"And why is that?" asked Kallen.

"Because he can't ever truly enjoy pizza like I can. No one can TRULY enjoy pizza like me. I'm the only one that deserves it, so, if you would throw a box up here, that would be nice."

"Nice try," said Lelouch, "but this is only the beginning of your torment."

He then grabbed a radio out, and plugged it onto the walls.

"What are you doing?" asked C.C.

"Just listen," he said, pressing play, and then, this really became a living nightmare for C.C., because the music that was playing was her least favorite music of all. She hated this person so much that she wanted him to burn in flames, alone in the world, with no one to help him; Justin Bieber.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled C.C. as Lelouch laughed with the pizza and the music playing on full blast.

To be continued….

*Did you like it? Please review!*

(Disclaimed)


	19. Chapter 19

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! I can't wait for your reactions to what happens in the next couple of chapters!*

Chapter 19: Date Plans

Lelouch was sitting at his desk at school, the same class where C.C. humiliated him not too long ago, and was thinking about the payback that he'd gotten with Kallen. He also remembered what she'd said when they left; "You'll pay for this, Lelouch! I'd keep one eye open at night, do you hear me? YOU'LL PAY!"

At the time, he'd dismissed it, and decided that he would worry about it later, and that time was now.

She was the last one into the classroom, and she glowered at him, even now, across the classroom. He looked away, and started to talk to Shirley, who sat next to him(well, so did C.C., but she wasn't sitting down, yet).

"Oh, hi, Lulu. How's it going? I see that you're not carrying around a bottle of advil at the moment," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Shirley. How did you know about that?" he responded.

"Well, it's on your YouTube page. Haven't you seen it?"

"What? My YouTube page?"

"You mean, you haven't seen it yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, I think that the new girl, Liz, posted it up. You and Kallen have a YouTube page, now, labeled 'Kalulu'. I'm surprised that you haven't see it."

"Well, I've been fairly busy lately."

"There's a picture of you with a bottle of advil in your pocket, and a picture of you with Kallen, and a picture of you and the Kallen boxers. I never knew that you were going out! I never even knew that you liked her! You use to say that you had no interest in her!"

"Look, Shirley, Kallen and I aren't dating. We're just good friends is all."

"Hm. Why does Liz enjoy picking on you so much? It's almost like she's flirting with you!"

Lelouch didn't know what to think about that.

"Hey, Lelouch, can I talk to you before class starts?" asked Rivals, coming in on our conversation.

"Uh, sure, Rivals. What do you need?"

"Listen, I just can't work up the nerve to ask Liz out! Can you ask her out for me, please?"

"What? You like Liz?" asked Shirley.

"OH!" said Rivals. "I can't believe that I just blurted that out loud!"

"Well, if you're nervous about going on a date with her, why don't we make it a double date?" she offered. "I mean, Lelouch, would you like to go?"

"Uh, sure, Shirley. I'd love to."

"Oh, Lelouch, will you PLEASE ask her out or me?" asked Rivals, literally getting down on his knees, putting his nose to the floor, therefore, putting Lelouch on the spot.

"Uh, sure, Rivals."

"OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" he said, grasping Lelouch around the waste in a embarrassing manner. "And, are you seriously gonna make this a double date?"

"Not if you keep doing that," he said, trying to push him off.

"Oh, sorry. It won't happen again," he said, backing up from him.

So, Lelouch walked over to C.C., who was talking to Milly, so that he could ask her out for Rivals.

"Hey, Liz," he said, trying to be pleasant. "May I ask you something?"

Milly and C.C. both just looked at him before speaking. "Why not?" answered C.C., shrugging her shoulders.

"You know that boy, Rivals?"

"Yeah. What about him?" She was acting as if last night had never happened, keeping it real and putting on a mask for school, just like Lelouch did. She was turning more and more into him every day. The question is, is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Well, he kinda likes you, but he doesn't have the guts to come up and ask you, so he asked me to come up and ask you out on a double date with Me and Shirley. Would you like to join us?"

"Hm. A double date? Sounds so quaint, but alright. I'll be more then happy to go."

"Mind if we make it on a triple date? I would love to bring my fiancée, Lloyd. Would you mind?" asked Milly.

"It's no problem with me. Where would you like to go?" asked Lelouch.

"How about that pizza joint down town? It's new, and I've been dying to try it out! Lloyd gave me a really good review about it," said Milly.

"Pizza joint? Hm, just the healing that I need, considering last night," said C.C., glowering over at Lelouch again, but Lelouch acted like she wasn't doing anything.

"Sounds great," said Lelouch, knowing that Rivals would be sorry, no, that his wallet and bank account would be sorry for going to a pizza place. "I'll go and tell them."

"Wait, what time and where should we meet?" asked Milly.

"How about over in front of the school, and can you supply the ride?"

"Yeah, sure. Alright, see you then!"

Lelouch walked back over to Shirley and Rivals, who was eagerly awaiting with a look on his face that would make you think that he was constipated or whatever.

"Soooo, what did she say, what did she say?" he eagerly asked, jumping up and down."

"She said yes, and we're gonna make it into a triple date with Milly and her fiancée as well."

"Alright, well, that sounds fun! Whoopee!" he yelled for joy, jumping out of the classroom like there was no tomorrow.

Kallen, on the other hand, heard the whole thing, and grew jealous of Shirley. She'd grown to be in love with Lelouch as well as Shirley, and knew that she had to act fast if she were going to do something.

To be continued…..

*I know, this chapter wasn't as good as the other ones, but I promise you, this chapter was working up to some REALLY good parts that I can't wait to read your reactions to! It's gonna be the turning point for the story, and where you really have to choose a Team Kallen or Team C.C.! Oh, and BTW: last time I checked polls, Team C.C. had caught up! If you're team Kallen, you better step up, and if you want C.C. to stay in the lead, you better step up!*

(Disclaimed)


	20. Chapter 20

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thanks for all of your kind reviews! They're very much appreciated! Please let me know what you think of the next chapter!*

Chapter 20: The Big Date Night

They all met in the front of the school gates, waiting for Milly to come over to them with their ride to Pappy-rino's Pizza Joint, the new one down town. Lelouch, Shirley, C.C./Liz, and Rivals were already there, waiting.

"Come on, Milly! It's been fifteen minutes!" Rivals complained.

"Just hang in there," said Lelouch. "She should be here in a minute."

"Well, at least I have you guys to hang out with. So, Liz, tell me about yourself," said Rivals, putting an arm around C.C. and trying to act cool (though, it didn't work).

"I'll have you know that my first date is a trial date. I always test the one I'm out with when I'm on the first date. If I'm satisfied with what I see, then we can go for the second, and third, and so on," warned C.C.

"Well, you can count on me! I won't let you down!" said Rivals, eager to make this a good date night.

"Rivals, don't push it! You're not suppose to act like this on your first date!" said Shirley, trying to give him good advice, even though this was Lelouch and hers first date as well.

Then, there was a long black Lemo coming out to the front of the school. It stopped, and the window rolled down, and you could see Milly's face, hair pulled back, and her sleeveless dress.

"Hey, you guys!" she said, opening the door.

"No, way, we're riding in a Lemo!" said Shirley, all excited as she pulled Lelouch into the Lemo. She was fairly pretty tonight, wearing her short sleeved, black dress with her hair pulled back into a ponytail rather then the usual way it was fixed up. C.C. was wearing a white dress, strapless, and her heels(which Lelouch thought was too dressy for a Pizza Joint when she came out of his room in it, but she insisted on wearing it). Lelouch was just wearing a dress shirt, like something you'd wear to a family party, and so was Rivals.

"WAIT!" shouted Kallen from across the school in a navy blue, sleeveless dress that had the straps going around the neck, and her hair was flipped out as if she were with the Black Knights. Suzaku was running behind her, wearing something similar to Lelouch and Rivals.

"Kallen?" said Milly, confused.

"My dear, what is taking so long?" asked Lloyd in the Lemo, next to Milly, but not seeing Kallen and Suzaku coming up to them.

Lelouch waited outside of the Lemo to talk to Suzaku and Kallen. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Well, did you think that you were gonna go on a date night without the rest of us? Suzaku and I decided to go as friends," answered Kallen, panting from running all the way from her dorm.

"Suzaku?" said Lloyd, over hearing what they had to say.

Lelouch got into the Lemo and sat next to Shirley so that Kallen and Suzaku could get in.

"Oh, Hey, Lloyd. I didn't know that you'd be here," said Suzaku.

"Yes! I'm here with my Fiancée, of course."

The Lemo started to move, and they were there in no time, Rivals constantly talking to C.C., while she kept that same board expression on his face.

When they got there, it was dark, and the sign lights were shining brightly. You could se it all the way down the road.

"Well, here we are," said Lloyd, allowing everyone to get out before him, being the last one to get out.

When they got in there, C.C. went up to Lelouch, and whispered into his ear. "You better keep your guard on tonight! I still haven't forgotten about last night, and Kallen WILL find out about the boxers being yours."

Then, Lelouch started to grow scared of C.C., fearful of what she might to do him.

They all sat down and got their menus, and they admired the one singing up on the stage for a moment before they got off. Then, they stopped singing, and everyone started to clap as the manager went to the stage.

"That was Kelly Clamber from right here in the Tokyo settlement, and next on our Karaoke list is also from here in the settlement, and he should be here by now. Ladies, I give you, Lelouch Lamprouge!"

Lelouch froze in his seat as the light shown on him, and everyone started to clap for him to go up there and sing.

"Lelouch, I didn't know that you could sing!" said Shirley, surprised like the rest.

"I can't!" he said.

"Come on!" said the Manager of the restaurant, a stout and short woman with short, black hair.

Then, some waitresses came over to the seat, picked him up under the arms, and carried him over to the stage. He struggled, but his attempt was an epic failure.

They set him down right in front of the mic. Then, some music started to play, and words appeared on a screen. They really expected him to sing Baby? Oh, wow.

"You know you love me," he sang, totally off key, and in a way that made Rivals give a look that made him look like he was smelling a dead skunk and sucking on a lime at the same time, and the others just covered their ears.

Eventually, the crown started to rebel, throwing tomatoes and other various foods at him. Then, out of nowhere, there was a tug at his pants. Then, it pulled even harder, and then, it pulled hard enough that it pulled him down to the ground, and the crowd started to go wild with excitement because he had stopped singing.

He grabbed onto the edge of the stage, and there was another tug on his pants, and they eventually yanked hard enough that it wouldn't pull him back as he held on, but pulled his pants down, revealing the Kallen Boxers underneath.

Everyone started to laugh in the crowd. Kallen, Milly, Shirley, Rivals, and Suzaku were all speechless, but Lloyd was laughing along with the rest of the crowd. C.C. was nowhere in sight.

It tugged him again, and this time, hard enough to make him let go. He struggled to get back to the edge, but it tugged him again before he could get a hold again, and again, and again, and again until he was pulled back stage.

Kallen met him back there, found the source of the tug(which was a super-strong fishing wire), and got ot off of his pants.

Lelouch stood up, pulled his pants back up, and looked over at Kallen.

"I can explain," he said, scared at the memory of Kallen and C.C. at the island.

"No, don't worry about that. I shouldn't be yelling at you. I sleep with a Zero doll, so, we're even now."

"Oh. Alright, then."

"Can you tell me what you were thinking? You know that you can't sing! Remember 'Sing and Love it' night back on HQ? You stunk worse then a washed up dead whale!" exclaimed Kallen, Lelouch laughing at the memory of that night. Ohgi had to evacuate the building because he thought that someone was dying of some sort of terrible disease in HQ that could be spread. He didn't know that Lelouch was up singing in the lounge.

"I didn't sign up! I was shocked to hear them call my name!" said Lelouch.

"Well, I'm willing to bet who did sign you up, then, and at that moment, C.C. came back stage from where she was, holding the fishing wire in her hand.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" asked Lelouch.

"Well, it's my specialty. What else would I have to live for?" she answered, smirking a little bit.

"I'm starting to think that it's because you like him."

"Really? From what I've observed, YOU'RE the one he has on his boxers," retorted C.C.

"But you two act like a married couple!"

"So do you when you're around each other."

"I'd have to disagree with you on that."

"Well, then, why don't you ask him which one of us he likes?"

"Alright, then. Lelouch, which one of us would you rather date?" asked Kallen. This reminded him of the day that he was stuck between Euphy and Nunnally, both of them wanting to know right then and there which one of them he would marry, and they wouldn't let him leave without answering. He had the same thing happening again, but now, he knew what he was going to do.

To be continued…..

*Did you like this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think!*


	21. Chapter 21

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thanks sooooo much for all of your reviews to this story! They're very much appreciated! I hope you like this next chapter!*

Ch. 21: '911, What's your Emergency?'

Lelouch snickers at the sight of them, making him think of the way that Euphie and Nunnally did this to him so long ago, when they were all living at the palace in Britannia.

"Well, are you gonna do something besides just stand there?" asked Kallen, demanding. "We'd like to know, because you've confused us! You've had your moments with both of us, and what we wanna know is which one of us would you rather have? Do you just not know, or-"

Lelouch waved his hand at her to stop so that he could speak. He just smiled at first, but then he was able to put some words out there. "No. I know exactly who I want, but-"

"BUT WHAT?" she said, even more demanding while C.C. just stood there, quite and waiting for an answer as he was getting yelled at. For her, this was like being on a live drama TV show. All that she was missing was the pizza.

He snickered again, and this time, with one of his very well known laughs. "It's just, I thought that I would make things more interesting."

"Interesting? Interesting how?"

"What the heck is going on back here?" yelled Milly, checking up on them.

"Oh, hey, Milly," said Lelouch.

"Hey, Milly," said Kallen. "We're just talking."

"Well, can you talk over at the table? We're all ready to order, and we have to wait on you three."

Lelouch then started walking towards Milly, followed by Kallen, and C.C. went around to her side, whispered something in her ear, and Kallen's whole face turned as red as a tomato that's been in the sun for too long.

"That's it, C.C.! Someone's gotta knock some sense into you!" said Kallen, turning around to tackle C.C.

Lelouch and Milly turned around to see them both on the ground in a fight. They were punching, kicking, elbowing, biting, hair-pulling, an at one point, Lelouch thought that he saw C.C.'s hand in Kallen's mouth.

"Well, break them up!" said Milly, having a scared look on her face.

"What? I'll die in there!" said Lelouch, knowing that it was because of his lack of strength.

"He's mine!" said Kallen.

"So is any other guy you come in contact with!" said C.C.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"WITCH!"

"DOG!"

"MELEVOLENT WITCH!"

"SHE-DEVIL!"

It's amazing that they could talk through that whole mess.

"What the heck?" said Suzaku, coming back to see what was going on. He was surprised to see C.C. and Kallen on the ground in a fight.

"What's going on back here?" asked Lloyd, who just decided to follow Suzaku.

"Guys, what's happening?" asked Shirley, coming in as well.

What happens next would be best described as a dominos trick. Shirley walks back there, and trips. No one knows what she tripped on, just that she tripped. Then, she falls down, pushing on Lelouch with her fall(unintentionally), and, therefore, pushing Lelouch into the fight between Kallen and C.C.

"Lelouch!" yelled Milly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out on his own.

"Hu?" said Shirley, just now realizing what had happened. "Lelouch?"

"Someone needs to break them up!" said Lloyd, not knowing Lelouch that well, but already knowing about his fragileness.

"Hang on!" said Suzaku. "I'm going in!"

"Please, save him!" said Shirley.

He then went in and pulled Lelouch out. He was on the floor in a matter of minutes, laying there with a bloody nose, and completely still.

"Lelouch? Are you alright?" asked Shirley, kneeling right beside him to comfort and care for him.

Suzaku got in there, and literally tore the two of them apart. He grabbed the tops of their heads, and yanked them on either side, keeping them far enough away from each other to keep them from touching the other in any way.

"Shirley…." Lelouch sputtered out of his mouth. He was in really bad shape.

Shirley looked over at Suzaku as Kallen and C.C. began to realize what had happened.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Shirley exclaimed as Lelouch fell unconscious.

To be continued….

*Did you like this chapter? Please let me know what you thought!*


	22. Chapter 22

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thank you for all of your kind reviews! I hope you enjoy what happens next! Reviews are VERY much appreciated!*

Chapter 22: 'JUST PICK ALREADY!'

The next thing that Lelouch saw when he opened his eyes was Kallen's face, leaning over him in that dress that she was wearing at the pizza joint. He was too sore to move, so only his neck did the moving, along with his weary eyelids.

He groaned as he woke up, and he tried to stretch out his neck, but Kallen stopped him, putting her hand around it to keep it steady.

"Lelouch, are you alright?" she asked, looking at him with compassion.

"Kallen? What happened?" he asked, still confused.

"C.C. and I got into a fight, and you got pushed into the middle of it. You have a few broken bones and quite a few bruises, and there's the slightest chance of a concussion, but that's it," she answered in a soft voice.

"Where's everyone else?"

"It's late, so they all went home, but I said that I would stay here and look after you."

"What about C.C.? Is she getting herself into trouble?"

"She went home right after the ambulance came to get you."

"I'm in a hospital?"

"Yeah. I called Ohgi and told him that it might be a while before you came back, due to injury, but I didn't give him any details. We both agreed that you should stay here for a while before coming back to Headquarters."

"I didn't plan on leaving yet."

"Well, we discussed it, just in case you planned on it."

He groaned again, stretching out his neck again as Kallen softly laid it down on the pillow under his head.

"By the way," said Kallen, "what did you mean by you wanted to make things more interesting?" said Kallen.

"What?"

"Back at the pizza place, when we put you on the spot like that, you said that you wanted to make things more interesting. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, I don't just wanna come out and say who it is that I choose."

"Why not? It's a simple answer," she said, still managing not to raise her voice.

"I want you two to figure it out."

"What? If I had to guess, it would be me, but-"

"I'm gonna give you a clue, and I want you to remember what I say word for word because every word counts. If you forget it, then I will only say it once more after tonight. It is night, right?"

"Yeah. What's the clue?"

He motioned for her to come closer, and she did, so that he could whisper it into her ear. "Out of two girls, I choose the one who never not knew me for me. I want the one who was always never not there, and was the one who took a chance on me. Tell C.C. this clue, and when you think that you have it figured out, then let me know, and I'll see how you did."

"But, that clue doesn't make any sense."

"It does, if you think hard enough about it."

It was then that Kallen's phone started to go off, and it was Shirley on the caller ID.

Kallen answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kallen. Is Lelouch doing alright?" she asked over the phone.

"Oh, yeah, he just woke up."

"Good. Is he feeling alright?"

"He seems soar, but I think that he'll be alright."

"Thank God!"

"Would you like to talk with him?"

"Oh, please!"

Kallen handed Lelouch the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Lulu. Are you feeling alright?"

Kallen ignored the conversation between them mostly, tying to figure out the clue. Out of two girls, I choose the one who never not knew me for me. I want the one who was always never not there, and was the one who took a chance on me. To her, it didn't make that much sense, and she was wondering what C.C. would think of it.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye," said Lelouch, hanging up the phone and now sitting up straight. He handed Kallen her phone, and she pressed a number on her speed dial to call someone.

"Hang on a minute, I'm gonna take a call."

"Kallen, did you stay with me tonight so that I'd pick you?"

Kallen turned around in surprise, wondering how he figured it out. "Why would you say that?"

"The way you acted around me as you talked about it, and the face that you're about to call C.C., aren't you?"

"What?"

"Isn't that who you're calling?"

"Uh, yeah! How did you know?"

"Because it was right after I told you the clue, and you wanna try and crack it with C.C., isn't that right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Hmph. What happens tonight doesn't affect my decision. It's already been made, and nothing will change that."

Kallen sighed, hoping deeply that it was indeed her.

She pressed the speed dial number, and called C.C.

"Hello?" she said over the phone.

"Hey, C.C. Lelouch has a riddle he wants us to crack. You up for the challenge?"

"Hu…..so Lelouch to make us do something like this. I'm not surprised at all."

"Would you like to hear it?"

"I'm still on the line, am I not?"

"Well, here it is. Out of two girls, I choose the one who never not knew me for me. I want the one who was always never not there, and was the one who took a chance on me."

"Hm…..well, that's quite interesting. I'll think about it." She hung up.

To be continued…

*Well, I hope you liked it! Can you figure it out? Please review!*


	23. Chapter 23

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thank you for all of your kind reviews! They all mean sooooooooooooo much to me! I have nothing to writ for without your reviews, so please, REVIEW!*

Chapter 23: Bob

A couple of days later, they allowed Lelouch to go back home to the school. Kallen took him over to the dorm, where Nunnally was anxiously waiting for him.

"Oh, big brother, I'm so glad that you're alright!" said Nunnally as Lelouch came over in his wheelchair, too weak and fragile for crutches.

"It's good to see you, Nunna. How have you been? Have you done everything that you're suppose to?" said Lelouch, greeting his younger sister.

"I'm fine, Lelouch, but I'm not the one that you need to worry about. You're the crippled one right now," she said with a slight laugh.

"I guess I am, but I won't be for long. It was just a fight that I got into the middle of. Kallen's gonna take good care of me, though."

"Well, good!"

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting to bed? It's almost ten."

"Alright," she said, and Sayoko rolled her off to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Now, where does C.C. normally sleep?" asked Kallen.

"My room, unfortunately," answered Lelouch.

They opened the door to Lelouch's room to find a dirty, old man with a baggy coat, ripped holes all over his clothes, and a smell that came with flies and other bugs. He was sitting on the couch, eating some pizza, no doubt compliments of C.C., who was sitting on Lelouch's bed, eating a box of her own.

"C.C., who is this?" asked Lelouch, irritated.

"This is Bob," she answered, taking a bite of pizza.

"Ok, so, what is Bob doing in my bedroom eating pizza, and when was the last time he had a shower?"

At Lelouch's comments, he grunted and shrugged, but not saying a word.

"He's staying here now."

"What, was he a neighborhood hobo or something?" asked Kallen.

"Actually, yes," answered C.C., totally care free.

"You let a smelly hobo live in my room with Nunnally here?" said Lelouch.

"Yeah. You got a problem?"

"YES, I HAVE A PROBLEM!" said Lelouch, getting madder and madder.

"Calm down, Lelouch. Remember what the Doctor said?" said Kallen.

Oh, yeah. Lelouch has to keep himself calm because of the meds that he's gonna be on for the next week. If he gets too angry, excited, or if his heart rate gets up too high, then he could have a heart attack. He had to stay calm, but EVERYONE knows that that's gonna be hard to do while C.C.'s around.

"Bob, can you please go take a shower?" asked Kallen, nicely.

Bob grunted, turned his back to them, and went back to eating his box of pizza.

"I take that as a no," said C.C., now laying flat on the bed while holding the pizza over her mouth, dropping it in to take a bite.

"Ugh, what I wanna know is how you survive with this thing in your room all the time," said Kallen.

"Bob just came in the other day," said C.C.

"I wasn't talking about Bob," replied Kallen.

"Please, Kallen, do you wanna start another fight?"

"No, but I know secrets about you that no one else in this room knows about, so I'd be very nice to me, if I were you, Kallen. I could sneak into your dorm and shave your eyebrows off, or worse, tell your secret."

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Kallen.

Bob now started to look up at Kallen with interest as he ate his pizza. Some dirt fell off of his jacket as he moved.

"What secret?" asked Lelouch, looking up at Kallen.

Kallen was silent and had her whole face turn red.

"Oh, you're busted now," said C.C., eating her pizza again, this time, sitting up.

To be continued…..

*Did you like? Please review! I know that this chapter was shorter then some of the others, though, but it's better to leave it like this, I think. I'll update as soon as possible!*


	24. Chapter 24

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thank you all for your reviews! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, and my poll is still up! It'll be revealed in the next couple of chapters, and then it's going down, and I'll put Sasu's poll up!*

Chapter 24: Roomies

Kallen's whole face turned red, and beads of sweat began dropping from her forehead as she stood there in the midst of people she knew and complete strangers under the pressure to tell a secret that she didn't wanna tell.

"Well, tell him. He already knows that you're hiding something from him," said C.C. in her expressionless tone as she ate more pizza.

"Alright, fine!" said Kallen, taking a deep breath as Lelouch, right below her in his wheelchair, looking up at her. "I made out with Suzaku before the date last night."

"WHAT?" said Lelouch out of pure shock rather than anger.

"I know, I know, it was stupid. I didn't expect anyone to fond out, but, C.C. saw us as she was walking out! I wasn't ready yet, and I was going to my dorm to get ready, and she saw me kissing Suzaku!"

"Oh, no you didn't!" said Bob, sounding as if he were a teenage girl in words and voice rather then a nasty, big, MALE hobo.

"Hmph, well," he said, not really knowing what to say to that. "Why would you keep that secret from me?"

"Because I knew that it might effect our relationship!"

"Well, you're busted now," said C.C., still eating her pizza while Bob watched intensively.

Everyone just looked at him as if he were crazy, or if this were just some crazy dream.

"Kallen, can you get me some advil from the medicine cabinet?" he said, starting to get a headache.

"Sure," said Kallen, walking off, but looking back as if she were scared to leave Lelouch alone with the 'Gang of Crazies'.

"So, now that she's gone, will you tell me what the heck your riddle means?" asked C.C.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. The point of the riddle is so that you can figure out the answer for yourself. It's quite easy, if you think about it, but you're simply making it too hard. It's one of the simplest riddles in the world," he said.

"Yeah, baby!" said Bob, creeping out Lelouch and C.C. with his girlish talk.

"Kallen, can I have that advil, please?" said Lelouch, Bob making his headache even worse.

"I'm getting it as fast as I can!" said Kallen, running into the room with a bottle of advil.

Lelouch took the bottle and swallowed about a dozen, while Kallen stood there, wide eyed at how much he was taking.

"Lelouch, you shouldn't take so much!" she scolded, taking the bottle away from his weak, fragile hands.

"But…..I need them!" he said, reaching out to Kallen to take them from her, like a little kid trying to take the cookie from their mother.

"No! You could really hurt yourself taking so many at once!"

"Man, I was just thinking the very same thing!" said Bob, looking at Lelouch.

"Would you please not talk?" asked Kallen, his girlish voice coming out of that body creeping her out.

"Hmph, well, if I'm not liked, then why am I even here?"

"Because I asked you to come," said C.C., throwing her empty pizza box onto the floor.

Kallen looked down at Lelouch. "I can't believe that you have to put up with this," said Kallen.

"I know, but I'm use to it by now, I mean, it's not like the Lancelot was the first thing that she did to me."

He was right. There was plenty more. She also knocked him out and he woke up the next morning outside of the school on the ground with nothing but his boxers (not the Kallen pair) on, put him in a cage for all of the black Knights, made him eat baby food and broadcasted it all to the school (wearing a Milly wig and not showing her face so that no one would know that it was her), and, the biggest one of all, she set his butt on fire at the school dance, leaving him running around the dance with a flaming butt, setting off the fire alarm, having sprinklers go off, ruining his date with Kallen, and he couldn't sit down for about two weeks. There are a lot more things that she's done to him, but those are the worse.

"I guess you're right about that one," said Kallen.

"Remember back before you knew that I was Zero, and I had my eyebrows drawn in with eyeliner for who knows how long because my eyebrows were gone?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah."

"That was C.C. She shaved them while I was asleep."

"Wow," thought Kallen, "there's no way he's gonna pick C.C. after all of the things that she's done to him! He'd have to love her a whole lot for picking her!"

"What I wanna know," said Kallen out loud, "is why you do it?"

"How else am I suppose to get any entertainment?" she asked, laying on the bad.

"Well, you're a student at the school, now."

"And Milly's one of my best friends, so we can put our heads together to come up with some really good stuff."

"Ugh," said Lelouch. "I'm ready to go to bed. Why don't you two go out and try and figure out my riddle?"

"Alright. C.C., why don't you stay in my dorm until Lelouch at least can ditch the wheelchair?" suggested Kallen, rolling him over to the bed as C.C. gladly got up.

"Alright. That doesn't sound too bad, as long as Suzaku doesn't join us," C.C. said.

"C.C.!"

"I'm just kidding, but seriously, if he's ever in there with you, put something on the door so that I know to stay out."

"PLEASE don't make me regret asking you to room with me for a while!"

"Oh, are you kidding? The fun's just begun!" said C.C., waiting on Kallen to finish helping Lelouch so that the two could walk up to Kallen's dorm.

"Ugh! Lelouch, I may need some of your advil," said Kallen.

Lelouch reached over his bed, and picked it up off the ground. "Take as many as you need," he said, handing it out to her.

To be continued….

*Did you like? Please review! I promise that the answer will be revealed very soon, but the team that's the opposite of what he picks, please don't hate the story for that one reason XD What I pick will still turn up funny XD*


	25. Chapter 25

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thanks for all of your reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and please share your thoughts on it with a review!*

Chapter 25: Kallen's Torment

Kallen was laying in her bed, fast asleep, and supposedly, so was C.C., but around three in the morning, she crept around the dorm with a bucket of warm water.

Then, she quietly crept over to Kallen, and lay the bucket beside her bed, slowly moving her hand into it, so that she would wake up the next morning.

She smiled at herself for her work, and then slowly walked back over to the couch, where she would sleep until she would hear Kallen's screams the next morning.

Kallen woke up the next morning, not in screams, but in confusion. Her hand was wet, and so was her bed. She looked over to the side of her and saw a bucket full of water, immediately knowing who the fault was on.

"UGH!" she said as she marched over to the shower to wash off, carrying over her blankets and sheets over to her laundry basket.

After she was all washed up, she gave the malevolent witch's blanket a hard pull, pulling her off of the couch.

"Please, explain why you torment people! I'm gonna be sure shocked if he picks you!" said Kallen as C.C. just looked at her like 'why the heck did you wake me up?' "Why did you make me wet the bed with that warm water? HU? ANSWER ME THAT AT LEAST!"

Kallen, obviously, was furious at C.C. for what she was doing to her and Lelouch, and was restraining from starting another fight.

C.C. stretched out her arms, and got off of the floor to put on her school uniform. "Why do you question me?"

"BECAUSE I WANT ANSWERS, AND YOU DON'T EVER GIVE THEM TO ME, DANG IT!"

C.C. looked over her shoulder at her. "(Sigh) Why don't you just get ready for school so that we can go and help Lelouch? He's probably needing someone to help him with Bob there."

"You let Bob stay there over night?"

"Where was I suppose to put him?"

"How about back where he came from, over on the streets!"

"Hey, Kallen-" said Milly, coming in to see C.C. and Kallen arguing. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing. What did you need, Milly?" asked Kallen, putting on her happy face.

"Oh, I was gonna ask where Liz was, but I see now that she's here."

"Oh, well, here she is."

"What did you need, Milly?" asked C.C., playing as Liz while Milly was around.

"I was wanting to know what you wanted me to do with this video of Lelouch on stage with at the pizza place," she said, holding up a DVD.

"Just hold it for now. I'm was thinking about putting it on the school news broadcast, but it also has him wearing the boxers, so I can't decide if I wanna put it on the Kalulu page or not."

"Alright, but in my mind, I'm thinking that we do both."

"Maybe. I might just do one to give him a break. He is in a wheelchair for a couple of days, after all," said C.C., walking over to her things to put on her school uniform in the bathroom.

"Well, how are you doing, Kallen?" asked Milly.

"Oh, I'm doing alright," said Kallen when an idea came to her, "but, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well, I have this riddle that I need to solve, and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Out of two girls, I choose the one who never not knew me for me. I want the one who was always never not there, and was the one who took a chance on me," said Kallen, repeating the riddle that Lelouch had given her.

"Well, I'd love to help you, but I don't know anything about the two girls, so I can't help you. What's the meaning of the riddle, anyways?"

"Oh, it's nothing," said Kallen, blushing because she should've known that in the first place.

Then, C.C. came out and was already dressed, but she had something in her hand. "THIS is gold," she said in her soft voice, holding up something that left them all shocked, and Kallen's face redder then her own hair.

"YOU HAD TO SHOW THIS AROUND MILLY?" said Kallen, furious.

"Yep, this one's going straight on YouTube," said C.C., smirking, while Milly was just astonished.

To be continued…

*I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review what you thought!*


	26. Chapter 26

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thank you all for your reviews! I hope that you like the next chapter! The poll for Team Kallen or Team C.C. will not be up much longer, and after just checking it, Kallen's in the lead (AGAIN!)*

Chapter 26: Kallen's Obsession Revealed

Kallen was furious at C.C. for revealing the Zero toilet seat, especially while Milly was in the room. She was about to go over there and attack her.

"UGH! C.C.!" she yelled, charging, but Milly came over and held her shoulders to stop her.

"Take it easy there, Kallen. I don't wanna be the one going to the hospital this time," she said, trying to calm her down. "Breathe in, and breathe out. Come on, do it with me."

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

"Now, Liz, what do you plan on doing with that?"

"I'm not sure. She obviously has an obsession with Zero," she said, knowing that Milly didn't know the secret about Lelouch and Zero. She was thinking about waiting to go back to HQ to expose this one. "The best part is, Milly, that there's more."

"YOU!" said Kallen, but Milly went in to see what else there was.

Inside of the bathroom was not only the toilet seat, but Zero shower curtain, Zero towels, and even Zero rugs all over the place, and to top it all off, there were Zero pics/posters all over the walls.

"Now I see why Lelouch needed all that advil," Kallen thought, reaching into the medicine cabinet for the bottle of advil.

"What, are you gonna become like Lelouch, addicted to advil while I'm around? Please, Kallen. I know that you're better than that."

"Listen here, Witch! I don't need your say in anything! I can do whatever the heck I want, whenever I want, and you're not the boss of me!"

"Who is, Zero?" asked Milly. "I never would've thought that you were against Britannia, even if you were part Japanese."

"Milly, it's none of your business who I am or ain't for! I'm sick of C.C. always-"

"Who's C.C.?" asked Milly, confused.

"Hu?" she said, realizing that she needed to make something up for slipping out her real name. "Oh, C.C. is Liz's nickname that Lelouch and I call her from time to time. We only use it when we're really angry with her," she lied, though, it wasn't a total lie.

"Oh."

"Still, I don't want you judging me because I like Zero."

"You mean, have an obsession with Zero?" said C.C., making fun of her.

"Hey!"

"Kallen, just calm down!" said Milly.

"UGH! Come on, Liz. I guess we better go and get Lelouch," she said, waiting until Milly was out of hearing range to finish. Milly was still in the room while they were out in the hall. "I just hope that he was able to sleep with that ridiculous smell of that hobo you picked up!"

"Oh, you mean Bob? I doubt that anything's wrong."

Lelouch…..

Lelouch woke up to the smell of Bob standing right next to him as he slept (yeah, kinda creepy).

"Bob? What the heck are you doing?" he asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Well, the girls aren't here yet, so I thought I would help you."

Lelouch didn't know what to do, because normally by now after he wakes up, he's having a strange urge to have some advil, but now, he didn't. All he wanted right now was something sweet to eat.

"Has C.C. really bugged you that much that you don't trust me?" asked Bob.

Yes, was the obvious answer, but he wasn't gonna say that. "Uh, kinda, but that's not it."

"What?"

"There's a strange man glaring at me in a creepy way as I lay in my bed that I barely know. What,m are you a gay hobo that's gonna rape me?"

"Ha, no. I'm just here to help. I don't mean to creep you out."

His bug eyes that stared and wouldn't blink didn't help. What made it even creepier was that he was in his bed, crippled and unable to run away (though he probably wouldn't be able to run away even if he wasn't crippled).

"Lelouch," yelled Kallen, coming in the door, C.C. right behind her.

"Oh, well. What do you know? They're here. Kallen, C.C., can you help me?" asked Lelouch, trying to reach his wheelchair.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," said Kallen, who came in about a minute later with Lelouch's bottle of advil. "I see why you need it so much-this girl is the queen of pranks!"

"Now you see what I have to put up with all the time."

"I don't see why she would do all of this when she's so in love with Lelouch," said Bob.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" asked Kallen.

"Well, she told me. I could really tell after having a long talk with her the other night."

"Well, Lelouch," said Kallen, ignoring Bob, "do you think you'll need your wheelchair today?"

"I think I'll try the cane today. I don't like not being able to walk."

"Alright," she said, handing him the cane while Bob gave her the very same glare. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Was I looking at you in a strange way? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

To be continued….

*I hope you liked it, and please review!*


	27. Chapter 27

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thanks for all of your reviews! I hope you like this next chapter! I will tell you this(spoiler!)~ in this chapter, Lelouch tells what team he wants, but I will assure you that there will still be sweet moments of him with the other(they'll throw themselves onto him, or something).*

Chapter 27: The Final Decision

At first, he was kinda slow with the cane, but after using it for a few minutes, he grew use to it. He could soon walk around with it as if he'd been using it his whole life.

"Oh, Lelouch," said Kallen, "when are you finally gonna choose who it is?" asked Kallen.

"Hmph. Don't you listen to anything that I say? I already have it picked out, but I want you to figure out who it is," answered Lelouch.

"I can't figure it out! I've tried, but I can't seem to get it, and I can't get help from anyone because no one here knows who the two girls are or what they're like! Could you please just tell us?"

"Oh, why don't you just tell them, boy? What's the point?"

Lelouch looked over at C.C. "Just for my own amusement, I guess."

C.C. looked over at him as well. "Well, well, you're turning more and more into me every day."

"And that's suppose to be a good thing?"

"No," said Kallen.

"I'm not sure yet," said C.C. "I guess we'll find out over the course of time, but there's no need to force it out of him. I already know the answer."

"WHAT?" said Kallen, surprised.

"Yeah. I figured it out earlier today. I just wrote it down on a piece of paper, and once I just looked at it, then I found it fairly simple."

"Well, then, TELL US! I'm dying to know!"

"!" went Lelouch's phone. He took it out of his pocket and picked it up. The caller ID said Ohgi.

"Ohgi, what is it?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence for Ohgi to talk.

"Do you know why?"

Another silence, until the doorbell rang, and C.C. headed for the door. She was back a moment later with a box of pizza, some of it, in her mouth.

"Understood. I'll call you when we- hello?" he said, knowing that Ohgi had hung up on him.

"What did Ohgi want?" asked Kallen.

"He said that Schnizel was heading for Kanime Island, but he hung up before I could instruct him. That's not like Ohgi."

"Maybe he's just having a bad day," said C.C., mouth full of pizza.

"No, he wouldn't just hang up on Lelouch like that. He knows that he needs orders before he hangs up after giving news," said Kallen.

"Maybe Tamaki just got him drunk," said Lelouch, knowing that it probably wasn't it but just wanted to drop that. "He said that he's going there to build a research HQ for weapons and Black Knights. He also said that they might be working on a new Lancelot."

"That sounds exciting," said Kallen. "That reminds me; the Guren's in need of some upgrades."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could get Rakshata to make it fly."

"That seems like a reasonable request. I'll call Rakshata right now and ask her."

He picked up the phone and called her, and Kallen went outside for a moment when Bob came up to her, disgusting her out with his smell (which Lelouch was now use to from smelling it for such a long time and no longer noticed that it existed).

"Could you PLEASE go and take a bath?" she asked, running off.

"FINE! Be rude, then! I just don't see why you can't take any of this man funk!"

"That's not funk; that's road kill," said C.C. after taking a swallow, for Kallen had already run off.

Lelouch hung up his phone, and turned over to C.C., who was now the only one in the room, with Kallen running off and Bob off to take a shower (he better not even THINK about doing the bath with all of that crap on him).

"You never did let me finish. I did figure out the riddle," she said, really close to him.

"Alright. If you have it figured out, then who is it?"

C.C. smiled. "I thought you'd never ask," she said, leaning up to him with a small kiss on the lips to show him his answer.

When she was done, she took a step back to look at his face. "You've guessed correctly," he said, turning over to plan what he was gonna do about Schnizel.

To Be continued…..

*I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry to all Kallen fans, but I assure you that with Lelouch and C.C., things will still be funny, and Kallen will still get her moments. BTW: We all know how Kallen kissed Suzaku earlier, so a thought occurred to me….what would you think about a KallenxxSuzaku? I've got nothing decided, so I would like to know what you think. I'll have the poll up on my profile as well XD*


	28. Chapter 28

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thank you for all those who reviewed! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!*

Chapter 28: Flashback

Lelouch packed his things with C.C., who didn't really have much.

"Why won't Ohgi pick up his phone?" yelled Lelouch, thinking aloud.

"Maybe he's busy," suggested C.C., sitting on the bed.

"What I don't get is why he just hung up like that! That's not like him. He normally waits for orders."

Then, his phone started to ring again. The caller ID said that it was Ohgi. "Ohgi, why did you hang up on me earlier?" asked Lelouch, answering the phone.

"I'm sorry, but things got hung up," he answered.

"Never mind, just don't let it happen again. What's your status?"

"We're on our way to the harbor right now. Shouldn't be but a few more hours."

"Alright, well, I'll meet you there, then."

"Did you get a new mask?"

"Yes, in fact I did."

C.C. looked up at him in surprise, wondering how he got the new mask so soon.

"Good, because everyone else is already here. We just need to pick you up."

"Alright, well, it's a good thing that I planned ahead, then." Lelouch hung up.

"How did you get it so quickly?" asked C.C. as Lelouch packed his bag for the trip to Kanime Island, and then, back to HQ, where C.C. might either lighten up on her jokes or make them even worse. He was just hoping not to have a replay of last Christmas…..

FLASHBACK:

"Lelouch, are you ready?" asked C.C., walking over to Lelouch one night before Christmas with a typical box of Pizza.

"Ready for what?" he asked her, sipping his soda silently in the corner of the room.

"The Christmas party tonight. You promised Tamaki that you'd let everyone dress like Elves, and Ohgi said that he would do it if he could be the Santa."

"What? I can't dress like an elf! Everyone will know!"

"I covered for you. All you have to do is wear this Santa hat," she said, holding out a Santa hat for him to put on top of his helmet.

"(Sigh) Fine, I'll do it."

Lelouch put the Santa hat on top of his head, and went out to the party in his Zero costume. Everyone, including Kallen and C.C., were dressed up in elf costumes, and Tamaki couldn't take his eyes off of nay of the girls with their skirts and tights(and he wasn't even drunk yet).

Then, as things just started to get warmed up, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Ohgi in his Santa getup.

"Well, why don't we finds out," said Kallen, opening the door.

"Hey," said Suzaku, walking in the room.

"Uh, he, Suzaku. What the Heck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to join the party! Where's the rest of the student council?"

"The Student Council?"

"Suzaku Kururugi?" said Lelouch.

"What, is this a Black Knight party? Well, we might as well come in, anyways. Hey, Lloyd, Cecile, can you bring everyone in?"

"What?" said Kallen.

"Well, this looks like a fun party, for the Black Knights anyways. We just have to make sure that Cornelia doesn't find out about this," said Lloyd, walking into the party.

C.C. had a small smile on her face as she took another bite of her pizza from one hand, and a pair of scissors in another. Lelouch knew that she was the one responsible for this, and was getting angered by it.

"Suzaku, did C.C. put you up to this?" asked Lelouch, walking up to Suzaku and whispering to him.

"Maybe," he said, sipping a soda.

"Well, you should know not to ever listen to C.C."

"Hey, I'm not as smart as you are."

"Yes, but you're also smart enough to know not to listen to C.C.!"

"Am I, or are you just saying that?"

"You know that you're insulting yourself, right?"

"So? it's just around you, and it's not like anyone's ever gonna find out."

Then, he walked away from him, pretty mad, but things just kept on getting worse. Ever since he had left Suzaku, people had been laughing at him from behind. He'd turn around and they'd stop. It wasn't until that night after the party that he found out why, taking off his cape to find that it was so loose behind him that he didn't even feel C.C. or whoever cut a giant snowflake out of his cape with writing that said 'why follow me and the Black Knights when I'm nothing but a dainty snowflake?'

PRESENT….

They were all ready on the dock as the Submarine began to pull in. C.C., Kallen, and Lelouch were all ready.

Ohgi came out of the sub to greet them.

"Hey, Zero," said Ohgi, walking out to them.

"Hey, Ohgi!" said Kallen, excited to see him while Lelouch just walked up with a handshake and a simple hello. C.C. just remained silent like a mouse in the dead of night.

To be continued…

*I hope you liked it, but I'm sorry to say that the series will end soon X( I will make more fics, though! I'm not sure yet how many more chapters there will be, but I'm gonna finish this before I start on another (and I have several more ideas!)*

*Also, I have a question for all fans. Most of you have said that you don't like a KallenxxSuzaku pairing, so please, tell me, who do you think should be with Kallen (other than Lelouch)?*


	29. Chapter 29

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*I'm sorry about the wait on this one, but I've had a bit of writer's block on it X( The good thing is that I'm back with it, and I hope that you all enjoy the last chapters! Again, sorry about the wait! (Oh, and I've written some other fics if you wanna check those out and already haven't, but it's a serious one. Suazku of the Rebellion on my profile)*

Chapter 29: The Green Rebellion, Part 1

Lelouch boarded the Submarine with Kallen and Ohgi in front of him, but C.C. remained behind, slowly following him and watching his every move. He began to grow scared, not sure of what the witch would do to him, so he kept an eye on her, looking to see out of the corner of his eye if she would attack, or do anything to harm him in any way. He could almost swear that it was her job and purpose in life to torment him in ways that no one else ever could, seeing that she is and has always been the one person who could get into his head.

She smirked behind him, and he whipped his head around to see her smiling.

"What?" she asked in that nonchalant tone of hers.

"What is it that you're trying to do to me?" he asked, suspicious as Kallen and Ohgi walked on ahead.

"I'm not doing anything. Really, Lelouch, you're getting paranoid," she said as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

He looked at her suspiciously, then hesitantly started walking forward again, trying to catch up to Ohgi and Kallen without looking back.

C.C. stayed back, though, and acted as if she were in no hurry what-so-ever to catch up.

"Zero, what is it that you plan on doing when we get there?" asked Ohgi when they got to where they were headed.

So, they all started planning for a battle, Lelouch finally able to get his head off of C.C. and her tricks. He'd picked her in Kallen and C.C,'s little war, but she would still torment him even more and more and more.

Once they'd finished planning, he walked out of the room, and slipped on something that he didn't see walking into the room; soapy water. He could tell that it was soapy from the bubbles after he'd slipped and fell on his butt.

Kallen, standing behind him, started to laugh and Lelouch turned his head around to her and gave her the evil eye under the mask.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just-"

"This isn't funny!" he said as Ohgi came over and helped him get up.

"It's just a joke that someone pulled, Zero. It's alright. It was probably aimed at me, being my birthday and all."

"Today's your birthday?" said Kallen, surprised.

"Yeah, actually, it is. You didn't know?" he replied as Lelouch started to wipe soap off of his pants, epically failing without a towel.

"No, I didn't know. Happy birthday!" she said with just the biggest, friendly smile she could put on.

"Thanks, but in a way, that's not a good thing."

"How so?" asked Kallen, curious.

"Because when it's your birthday, people here like to pull pranks. It's kinda a tradition here, which is why I said that it was probably aimed at me. I'm sorry about that, Zero. My birthday just had to be today," he said with an apologetic smile.

Lelouch grunted under the mask and rolled his eyes. "It's alright, Ohgi," he said, trying to sound sincere. "I just thought that C.C. was trying to get to me again."

"Lelouch, you need to stop being so paranoid about that malevolent witch!" Kallen exclaimed, wondering why he fell for her. Frankly, he was asking himself the same thing.

"Alright, now, lets go and take care of business," said Ohgi. "We should be arriving there soon."

"Remember where the base should be?" asked Kallen, looking over at Lelouch.

"Yeah, I do. We'll attack, and then, take over the base."

When they got there, the Black Knights unleashed everything they had in a battle, Knightmare against Knightmare, gun against gun. As this happened, Lelouch walked over to where he knew that Schnizel should be, just like they'd planned. As oil started to pour out as a trap, making him fall on his butt again, he was missing his advil to the point that he would die for it.

'What now?' he asked himself in thought.

He opened the door to the next room, and there was someone in the chair, back facing him. He couldn't see a face, but he saw something on the tip of the chair that he did recognize. The person in the chair had green hair.

"C.C., what the heck are-" he started to say, but was stopped as the chair started to turn around to reveal Shnizel in green hair.

"Hello, Zero, or should I say, Lelouch? That's right, I know your secret, and I've pledged my allegiance to C.C., which is why I have the green hair. I'm to do everything that she says, and her plans involve you," he said, expressionlessly.

Lelouch was so stunned that he didn't know what to do or say. He just knew that he had to get out of there, but couldn't move his feet the least bit.

"Having trouble? Cat got your tongue?" he asked, standing up, wearing the Kallen boxers that he'd owned in his drawer, proof that C.C. had gotten to him. "Do you like them? it's a gift from C.C. I'm quite fond of your little Knightmare pilot, and since you picked C.C. over Kallen, do you mind if I have her?"

Inside the mask, his jaw just dropped to the point where it might fall off.

"Schnizel, you're loosing your mind! Snap out of it! I'd rather have the guy who tries to impress Father in every way possible than this lunatic of a brother! Who would ever pledge allegiance to C.C. the witch?" he asked, slowly backing up towards the door.

"Well, why don't you take a look outside," he said, opening the drapes.

Lelouch hesitated towards the window, and found everyone outside, Black Knights and Britannians, with green hair and blank expressions. They weren't even fighting anymore, but looking up at the window, looking up at Lelouch.

"I need you to join me, Lelouch," said a familiar voice from behind, and he turned around to see the witch standing next to Schnizel, his arm around her. "Join me, Lelouch. Your plans to take over Britannia have inspired me! I wanna take over the world with you at my side! Join me!" she said, holding out a thing of green hair dye.

TBC? Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*I know, I'm kinda starting a different story line, but things will start to make sense soonXD I have a lot planned out from where I left you off. What I'll do when I've reached the limits of my plans, we'll find out. Now, enjoy!*

Chapter 30: The Green Rebellion, Part 2

Lelouch looked over at C.C., who was draping herself over his brother, who now had green hair. The sight disgusted him, so he looked outside to see her green-haired army, Black Knights and Britannians alike, shouting out to him from outside.

"JOIN US, LELOUCH! JOIN US!" they all said, making the experience only more creepy for Lelouch. They all acted like a bunch of zombies with those dead expressions, and they didn't move gracefully the way that C.C. did, except for Schnizel who was graceful in every aspect of his life.

C.C. eyed him carefully, then took her arms off of Schnizel, who just stood there with the same expression, same personality that he's always known him to have. She started to walk over towards him with the nonchalant face that she always had, but she was anything but nonchalant at the moment. She was down right serious. She put a hand on his shoulder as he creeped back until he was against the window, but that did no good. She just kept herself coming on him, and he didn't know what to do.

"Come now, Lelouch," she said, one hand resting on his shoulder while the other was in his hair, "join me. You know that by choosing me, you're now mine. If you refuse, there's nothing I can do but put an end to your life. You saved yourself by choosing me, but now you have another choice. Join my rebellion as Zero to take over Charles, or die with the others."

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could hardly think. He was scared out of his wits, and she, the deadly witch, was only but a few centimeters from his face, and she had herself wrapped around him.

"Don't even try your Geass on me," she said, looking him directly in the eyes. "You know it won't work."

"What is it that you want from me?" he asked.

"Have I not made myself clear? I need your help, so I can throw your father off of the throne, finish what he started with taking over the world by the Green Rebellion, and then plan the Pizza age." She said it all with almost no expression at all.

"The Pizza Age?" he asked in disbelief.

"I will get rid of all other restaurants, and start the Age of the Pizza Hut Pizza, where there will be a dozen per town or city. Nothing would please me more. So, will you join me?"

"A Pizza Age," he said, still not able to believe his ears.

"Do I need to say it one more time?" she asked, "or should I say it with my lips this time?"

Though he was scared, that seemed to get his attention. It was weird how he liked Kallen more, but he was always drawn to C.C., even though she was being a deadly witch.

"Please, I'd rather not see any of that, C.C.," said Schnizel from behind them.

"Please, Brother Schnizel, I think I can handle this."

"BROTHER?" said Lelouch, jumping back and falling on his butt, C.C. still on top of him. "BROTHER?"

"Yes, Lelouch. We have not known, but C.C. is our sister. That was the name that her mother gave to her," said Schnizel. "She will make an excellent Empress."

"Of the World," C.C. added on.

"Alright, I'm officially creeped out," he said, trying to push C.C. off of him, but she wouldn't budge. She was strapped on him like Velcro.

"Relax, my Brother," she said, looking him in the eyes. "Relax."

"How can I relax when I just found out that the immortal Witch that's always tormented me and possibly loves me is my SISTER?" he said, freaking out.

She finally got up off of him, and laughed an evil laugh, one that Lelouch suspected she was holding back all of this time. Why did he ever choose her, he wondered, but the thing is, he didn't even know the answer to that when he made the decision.

"Well, Are you gonna join me?" she asked, not acting like herself at all.

"I CAN'T DECIDE ANYTHING LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW! I'M COMPLETELY LOOSING MY MIND!" he said, letting his head fall down to the ground. He felt like his mind was about to explode.

Then, just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, the army of green haired zombies started coming towards him. C.C. and Schnizel were kissing by the desk while he was being attacked by-

He looked up.

He looked around.

He looked at himself.

There was no screaming.

There was no groaning.

Schnizel was no where in sight.

He jumped up in his bed and looked around the normal room. Had it all been a dream, or was he in heaven?

Then he knew that it was not heaven. Why? Because he saw the green-haired Witch walk up to him and sit onto his bed with a box f Pizza. If he were dead, he was in Hell.

"Morning, sleepy head," she said, not even looking at him. "You've been asleep for quite some time."

She took a bite from her pizza as Lelouch had this massive headache from the crazy Knightmare, or living, if he were dead.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking over at C.C.

"You've been asleep for quite some time. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Bazerk," he said, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Hm, but you can't help but wonder what could have happened if you'd made a different choice, could you?" she said, not even looking at him.

He looked at her, confused. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"If you'd made a different choice on if you should join me? What if you'd said yes? What if you'd said no? Was me up on you good enough to convince you? You never did choose," she said, this time, looking him right in the eye.

He now believed that he was dead. The zombie army had killed him, but they really hadn't. He was well and alive.

"No, you're not dead," she said, responding to the look on his face. "Have I freaked you out yet?" She had a mischievous smile on her face, and then, leaving one other piece of pizza, walked away, leaving Lelouch with more questions than ever.

TBC? Please review!

*I know, it's not that funny at the moment, but I'm getting there. Just wait a bit, pleaseXD*


	31. Chapter 31

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thanks to those of you who have reviewedXDXD I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, and please feel free to take a look at my other stories as wellXDXD*

Chapter 31: Back to Reality

As C.C. walked away, he looked over at her in confusion, the type that made you panic. He had no earthly idea how she knew about his dream, and if she'd done anything to tamper with it, and if so, how, he had no idea, but he decided to dismiss it for now. That's not what he was worried about at the moment.

What he wanted to know was how much of that had been a dream, and how much of it was reality? Was the whole Pizza night thing with him going to the hospital part of the dream? Was C.C. really his girl now? Did Bob ever even exist, the crazy hobo that sounded like a teenage girl?

He decided it was time to find out.

He looked up at the clock, and found that it was already noon. Great, if it was a school day, he was late for school.

But that was only the worst part of it.

When he looked in the bathroom mirror, his hair was no longer the sleek black that it's always been, but it was green, and by green, he meant C.C. green. He started to panic again, remembering his dream.

"Relax, Lelouch. It was just a prank. I have no evil army," she said, popping he head in as he as seen his hair, "….or do I?"

Now, he knew that she was just trying to freak him out, and decided that he would just have to put up with the green hair for a while, then wondered if it were permanent. Would his hair stay like this forever?

'Now, take a deep breath, Lelouch,' he thought to himself, 'it's only C.C. carrying on with those stupid pranks of hers.'

When he was done with the bathroom, he walked into the dining room to see Bob the hobo in there, eating pizza with C.C. and Nunnally.

"Oh, hi, Lelouch," said the innocent, blind and crippled girl. "Miss C.C. is here, and she has a friend named Bob," she said, smiling in his direction. "Would you like some pizza?"

"Uh, no thanks, Nunnally," he said, unable to stop himself from smiling back at his little sister. "I think I'm good for now."

"Oh, and Miss Milly said that she wanted to talk to you and some girl named Elizabeth toady. Is Elizabeth your girlfriend?" she asked angelically.

"OOOOO, boy, I like what you've done to your hair!" said Bob, taking another piece of pizza into his mouth.

"I think that it's YouTube material," said C.C., snapping her camera.

Lelouch was becoming overwhelmed.

"I hate my hair, C.C. Thanks a lot," he said with a miserable look on his face.

"Ohhhh, so Miss C.C. did your hair?" she asked. "What did she do to it?"

"She dyed it green," he said, making him think of the Green Rebellion, and mental pictures of Schnizel and C.C. came into his head again from the dream. He could feel himself baby barf.

"Lelouch, are you alright?" asked Bob, eating yet another piece of pizza. It was almost amazing because he ate more pizza in a minute than C.C. did, stuffing it down five to ten in a minute.

"Uh, yeah," he said, going to the fridge, "I just had a weird dream is all."

"Weird dream? Boy, let me tell you a weird dream. One time, I had a dream that Lady Gaga came up to ma and we started making out! Talk about weird," said Bob. "Man, she was FINE!"

"Well, I've had a similar dream, but it wasn't me or Lady Gaga," said Lelouch, having another baby barf at the thought of anyone trying to kiss that filthy thing.

"Really? Who?" he asked as Lelouch came back into the dining room.

"It was a devil kissing another devil," he said, speaking in metaphor.

"That ain't as bad," he said with that weird voice of his as C.C. glared at him.

"One wasn't a devil, though," she said, glowering at him. "One was an immortal Witch, kissing the brother of a demon."

Lelouch glowered back.

"Lelouch," called Kallen, knocking at the door, "I have something I wanna show you."

Lelouch sighed, and got up to answer the door where Kallen was standing there with Suzaku around her, and they both had big smiles in their faces, but those smiled disappeared when they saw Lelouch.

"Uh, hi, Lelouch. Are you alright? I mean, what-"

"What the Heck did you do to your hair?" asked Kallen, interrupting Suzaku.

"Elizabeth just BEGGED me to let her do something different to my hair," he said sarcastically, and Kallen knew immediately what had happened.

"When is she ever gonna stop?" she asked.

"Anyways, we came by to announce Kallen's party!" said Suzaku. "You might wanna fix that green spot on your hair if you're gonna come."

"Suzaku, it's all of my hair," he said, irritated.

"Right, well, I'll catch you later," he said, walking off with Kallen.

Lelouch gladly shut the door behind him and took a whole bottle of advil from the bathroom, chugging it down his throat with a glass of water.

TBC? Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thanks to all of my fans who have reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chappie! XD*

Chapter 32: The Party, Part 1

The Green hair was almost too much for Lelouch to put up with. When he left for school that day, people were staring at him, whispering, laughing quietly to themselves at the lime color of his hair as his cheeks flushed red while trying to hide his face.

Now, he had to face his friends.

Shirley was the first one who saw him, though she didn't notice who it was at first. When she saw him, she whispers over to one of the other students, asking who the 'new guy' was, and they said that he wasn't new, that he was Lelouch, which shocked her pretty well.

She quietly walks up to him as he continues to try and hide his face.

"Lelouch? Is that you?" she asked, not really sure what to say.

Lelouch sighed and stopped hiding his face behind his books. "Don't ask," he said, starting to walk away from her as Shirley watched him go off into the hallway.

"Hey, Shirley, you're coming tonight, right?" asked Kallen, walking up to her.

She took her gaze off of the Green Prince and looked over at Kallen. "Uh, yeah. I was planning on it," she said with a smile on her face, trying not to think of Lelouch and his green hair.

"Good. If you are planning to bring anything or anyone, talk to Liz. She's in charge of everything," she said with a happy smile on her face as Suzaku pulled up beside her.

"Hey, Kallen, I can make it tonight! I just talked to Lloyd and Cecile, and they cleared my schedule," he said as he came up to her and gave her a hug, but then let her go to look at her face.

"I'm glad!" said Kallen, getting really happy about the news. "Just be sure to tell Liz so that she can put you on the guest list."

"Can you just text her for me?"

"Sure. Why, do you have somewhere to be?"

"I have Knightmare training today so that I can make the party tonight."

"Oh, that's okay."

"I'll see you girls tonight," he said, waving goodbye to Shirley and Kallen and they both waved back.

Once he was gone, Shirley looked over at Kallen with a curious look. "So, are you two, like, a thing now?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, yeah, for a couple of days now," she replied with a smile.

"Well, I was asking because you don't normally act like this. You're normally more quiet and shy. It's new to me, though I like it. It's nice to see you with energy."

Really, the only reason that Kallen took Suzaku was because Lelouch had C.C. She was so upset about him picking the evil Witch that practically abuses him and even changed his hair green and brought in a random hobo into his room! She felt better about it when Suzaku asked her out, but she still feels bad for Lelouch and would still take him if he decides to dump C.C.

"Well, you know, life needs a little change every now and then," was all that she could think of to say.

Later that night...

Lelouch went through a lot of crap that day because of the Green Hair, so he decides to try and get rid of it. Since he knew that all his friends were busy for Kallen's party and Nunnally was blind, he had only one other person to ask to help him.

Bob.

Bob was sitting in the dining room of the clubhouse/dorm for Lelouch when he walked through the door to see that Sayoko and Nunnally were both gone. He wasn't sure where they were, but Bob, on the other hand, was starting to take after C.C. He had Lelouch's credit card in hand and was eating pizza with six other boxes on the table, half empty, half still full with the aroma of Pizza Hut pizza, C.C.'s favorite.

"Uh, Bob," said Lelouch.

"What is it, sweet cheeks?" he asked, licking his fingers of the cheese while creeping out Lelouch with his choice of words, making him have a baby barf.

"Can you help me?" he asked, feeling awkward about asking him to do his hair.

Even later that night...

Kallen had the room set up with a stage for a band, a table for food and drinks, and the whole place was full of party favors and things of the sort with streamers were placed high up on the ceiling. Kallen was standing in the middle of the room with a red, strapless dress and her hair was flat the way it always was when she wasn't with Zero and the Black Knights.

She took a look at the room with all of its preparations for her party when C.C. walked into the room, wearing her sleek, black dress with only one strap that went from her right underarm to her left shoulder. Her high heel boots were about three inches tall and came all the way up to her knees, and her hair was pulled back into a bun while the two chunks that were normally to the side of her face were hanging down like usual.

"C.C., is everything ready?" asked Kallen, not even looking over at her.

"Yes, and I hope you don't mind, but I've added some things that won't hurt you, but will effect a guest," said C.C. nonchalantly.

Kallen turned over and looked at her curiously. "What things and for what guest?"

C.C. smiled slyly as she gave a devious look.

Meanwhile...

Bob didn't help things. His hair was no longer green, but was still terrible, and he didn't even wanna go to the party anymore. He just wanted to stay in his room to hide himself from the rest of the world.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch!" said Bob, talking in his normal teenage girl speech.

"I don't need your pity; I need my hair to be normal!" replied Lelouch from the inside of his room.

"Oh, come on, Lelouch! Nunnally's gonna want you there at her party! She's been looking forward to it ever since she found out about it!"

Lelouch stopped to think about it. Maybe he could just wear a hat to cover his hair, but would people try to take it off? Would it fall off, or the hair fall through? He would have to try, but what he ran into along the way to the party made him wish that he'd just stayed inside his room, curled up in the dark.

TBC? Please review!

-I left it as a kind of cliff hanger, but everything will be explained in the next chapterXD


	33. Chapter 33

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Thanks to those of you who have reviewed!(You helped me reach 200 reviewsXDXD) I hope that you like the next chapter!*

Chapter 33: The Party, Part 2

Lelouch did not want to leave the small corner of his room, but it was almost party time, and he knew that he would never hear the end of it if he didn't go, from Nunnally, from Suzaku, and from Kallen. C.C. torments him anyways, so why would hearing this from her make a difference to him? It wouldn't, so he didn't count her on the list.

He walked out of the front door in his nice clothes that he only wears to occasions such as thins. With his tux and black slacks, he had a grey jacket and a grey hat to cover the hair that he hoped would not be revealed to everyone there tonight.

He crossed his arms just as it had begun to rain, but something stopped him. He saw something, and when he took a step closer, he saw that it was a goose, but it was more than just a goose.

Lelouch saw the goose, but it had something.

It had a book.

His book(more like a notebook, but he called it 'his book'). The book that he used to sort out his thoughts for the Black Knights, and only one other person knew that this book existed.

This reeked of C.C.'s schemes, one of her ways to torment him. Like the hair wasn't bad enough, but now he had to get his book back from a goose that could reveal everything to everyone.

The goose seemed to wander, not really paying much attention to the surroundings. He knows that it was gonna be more difficult than just trying to catch it, but what other choice did he have? He didn't have any thought to make a trap for it, and he was gonna be late if he didn't come up with something soon to get that book back.

Then, the goose started to wander off without a clue in the world of what was going on around him. It was as if the stupid thing were blind (which it wasn't; just careless and kinda lost).

Lelouch walked up to it, crouching down to try and call it over.

"Here, goose," he said, feeling kinda stupid for calling a goose over to him in the rain. He sighed, and stood back up, looking down at the goose with his book in his beak.

He didn't really know what to do with the situation, so he did the only thing he could think of; catch it.

Lelouch jumps after the bird, and as soon as he's about to have it in his arms, it gets away, leaving Lelouch face flat on the ground, covered in mud as the rain kept on falling onto his back.

He looks up to see the goose staring at him, book still in his beak, with his head turned as if to say 'what are you doing, you crazy lunatic?'

He started to get mad, but he continued on, falling on his face, and staring up at the goose once again while covered in mud, out in the rain.

Meanwhile…..

The party has started, and they are fifteen minutes into the party.

"C.C., what did you do to Lelouch?" Kallen accused, keeping in mind what she'd said earlier.

She smirked with an evil smile. "How am I suppose to know? I don't keep track of him."

Kallen rolled her eyes, but then, something caught her eye in the window. She saw a boy on the ground, looking up at what seemed to be a goose with something in its beak. When she saw the boy stand back up and go after the goose again, she knew that it was in fact Lelouch.

"C.C., I'm not even gonna ask what you did to him this time. I'm staying out of it!" she said, marching back off to the party.

Again, C.C. smirked, and looked out the window to watch Lelouch in his misery.

Back with Lelouch and the Goose…..

He angrily looked up at the goose again as he clenched his fists. He was tired of doing this to only end up flat on his face every time.

He got back up, and this time, ran as the goose went wild. Of course, he didn't run for long. Soon, he was having trouble breathing, and just wanted to kill the thing, but then, something even worse happened.

His hat was gone.

He felt the top of his head to see know that his hat was blown off, leaving his pink hair exposed to everyone. How many people had seen it? He didn't know, but now he was more determined than ever to get that book back!

"Stupid goose!" he said, kicking a rock at it out of irritation and anger.

The goose honked at him, flying off only a yard or so away from him.

"What more could that Witch do to me?" he yelled out, but he spoke too soon.

As he sat on the bench near the roof, he was suddenly attacked by a ton of pizza that someone had thrown over the roof and onto him. That was his last straw.

Then, the goose came up to him, in his lap to eat the pizza off of his head (leaving a present behind for him). He looked down where it was once standing, and it was his book. He looked at it for a moment, and then picked it up and put it in his soiled jacket before walking off, leaving the goose behind.

He walked into the school, then into the party, where everyone stopped to stare as he walked by them.

Then, he finally found Kallen.

When she saw him, wet, muddy, and covered in pizza, she rolled her eyes. Suzaku couldn't help but notice as well.

Lelouch just stood there as Kallen and Suzaku looked at him. It was Suzaku who broke the silence.

"Lelouch, what the heck happened to you?" he asked, confused and surprised by the appearance.

"Well, well, look at who decided to show up," said C.C., walking up to them with the nonchalant look that she almost always had.

"Don't take another step towards me, C.C.!" yelled Lelouch, infuriated by the malevolent Witch.

"Don't be so hostile, Lelouch," she said, looking straight at him without a care in the world, as usual.

"I have every right to be hostile!" Lelouch yelled. Then, an idea popped into his head.

"Kallen, you remember what we did a while back?" he asked, eyeing the DJ.

"Wha-" she said, realizing what it was that he was thinking of as he had that smile on his face.

They both nodded, and Kallen walked off.

"Lelouch, what is she doing?" asked C.C.

Lelouch just laughed as he said something.

"I have two words for you; Justin Bieber."

She suddenly looked mad. "You wouldn't," she said, firmly and fiercely.

"I would," he said. "Justin Bieber."

"Stop it."

"Justin Bieber."

"Lelouch, stop it!"

"Justin Bieber!"

Then, One Less Lonely Girl started to play all over the speakers, and C.C. covered her ears as Lelouch kept on yelling Justin Bieber. She crawled over into a corner, keeping her ears covered, but could still hear everything.

"Turn it up louder, Kallen!" yelled Lelouch, happy for revenge.

The music went up louder, throwing C.C. into an even deeper torture for her hatred for Justin Bieber.

Then, what happened next no one ever expected.

As the music was up loud, a fat man with a beard came in, shoving the doors open. He came in, singing and dancing with nothing on but the Kallen boxers.

After a moment, the music went off, and everyone's eyes were on Bob the girlish hobo. No one spoke except for him, who was still singing. Soon, he realized that everyone was watching him as Kallen slapped her forehead and Lelouch and C.C. were staring with disbelief.

"What? I can't jam to the music?" he asked, and he continued dancing. Soon, everyone but Kallen, Suzaku, Lelouch, and C.C. were standing off to the side, wishing that he had normal clothes on, and wondered what was going o in everyone's head.

"Who the Heck was that?" asked Suzaku, struck with shock.

"Don't ask," said Kallen, Lelouch, and C.C. all at once.

Suzaku looked at them, then in the direction of Bob and the others. "He's weird," he said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Kallen.

"Anywhere but here," said Suzaku, leaving the party.

They all sighed, feeling awkward, and left as well.

*THE END*(Next chappie is the Epilogue, so keep checking up on itXD) Please review!

-I know, kinda bizzar, and if you thought it was too bizzar, just let me know.


	34. Epilogue

What Happens on Headquarters

By: C.C.

*Here's the end; I hope you all like itXDXD*

Epilogue:

Bob the Hobo had his moment of fame with the kids at the Ashford Academy, but soon ended back up on the streets after the party. No one has seen him since, but all the students still talk about him.

The War soon ended between the Black Knights and Britannia. The Britannians offered a Peace treaty that said they were still in charge, but they could have a major voice in the government. Of course, Black Knights didn't agree, but the people did, throwing their popularity down the toilet.

Kallen and Suzaku live happily together with three children if their own in the Tokyo settlement. She works as a Knightmare Pilot for the Britannian Military with Suzaku after discovering that she missed the field work as a Black Knight.

C.C. and Lelouch? Well, they're like always. C.C. got rid of her immortality (Lord knows how), but she soon started to grow older with Lelouch. They still keep in touch with Kallen and Suzaku, but they live a life near the Kururugi Shrine where he had stayed with Suzaku and Nunnally so many years ago. They still bug the crap out of each other. Here, let me show you the two pf them with Suzaku and Kallen one day as they are all are old:

They all sat down on the couch, watching the news. Suzaku's son was now the leader of Japan as the Japanese Voice, working with the Viceroy over Japan (Britannians still call it Area 11, but it's not needed. People call it what they wish).

"Lelouch, can you get me some pizza?" asked C.C., sitting right next to Lelouch.

"What?" asked Kallen, who had recently lost her hearing aid.

"She was talking to me, Kallen," said Lelouch, grabbing her a piece of pizza from the box.

"What?" she said again, but Suzaku motioned to her that it was nothing.

"Here you go, C.C.," he said, handing her a piece.

"This is pineapple, not sushi!" she said, expecting the Sushi pizza.

"We're out of Sushi pizza, C.C.," he said.

"What?" she said, not being able to hear for quite some time now.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY SHUSHI PIZZA!" he yelled.

"Dad, calm down," said Riley, Lelouch's son.

"Well, your thing of a mother can't hear me!" he said, looking back at Riley.

"Mom, just tell him! I have Jennie back taking a nap," he said, speaking of his daughter.

She looked scared for a moment, guiltily scared as Lelouch looked at her. "What?" she said, trying to cover it up.

"What is he talking about, C.C.?" asked Lelouch.

"What?" asked C.C. again.

"WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?"

"Who?"

"Mom!" said Riley.

"Alright! I've been able to hear fine, Lelouch," she said, mad that he plans had fallen apart.

"C.C., you've been up to your tricks again?" said Suzaku, not really that surprised.

"Does that surprise you?" she asked.

"What?" asked Kallen.

"No," said Lelouch and Suzaku.

Riley rolled his eyes and walked away.

Lelouch picked up his cane, though it took him a while to get it up high, and bonked C.C. on the head with it.

"What was that for?" she asked, getting mad. "That hurts my old head!"

"Don't give me the crap about your 'old head'. It's just as old as mine!" said Lelouch.

"You're not as devious as you use to be, C.C.," said Suzaku, looking back at the TV.

"I'll be right back," said Lelouch, getting up off of the couch and on his way to the bathroom, when something surprising hit him.

When he opened the door, he found himself covered in Pizza.

*THE END*

-You all have been awesome fansXD! I hope you've liked the last bit!

-Just know that the ending of one series for me (most of the time) means the start of a new one. I'm writing a crossover for Code Geass and Pirates of the Caribbean soon (though I'm not sure when I'll have it published out on the website). I hope you all check it out!

-Also, I have my other stories that you can see on my profile. Be Sure to check those out!

-I have to give a little credit to Sasu who helped me come up with some pranks for the end of the last chapter (though I put it into words). He helped me come up with the Justin Bieber thing and the goose chase.

*Bye for now!* ~C.C.


End file.
